


The Mislead Man

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Instability, Mystery, Physical Abuse, also known as everyone needs a hug, mostly post-Movie, very character centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: There was a time when Percival Graves believed in Gellert Grindelwald. He thought his cause just and the man great. However, his mistake quickly proves to be detrimental to the very society and people he wanted to protect all along.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how long this will be, I just knew I had to start writing this down though once I thought of it. This first chapter takes place before the movie but the remaining chapters will take place after the events of the movie.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy :)

Gellert Grindelwald let out a soft sigh as he listened to Percival enter.

“You know, doors were created for a reason,” he softly murmured as he turned to look at the man who had just Apparated through his window. “You use that spell to often.”

Percival just rolled his eyes in response. “It’s better than portkeys. Which you know I only use if absolutely necessary,” he replied with obvious distaste. “So tell me, why did you need to see me so urgently?”

“I’ve finally discovered a way to further the cause,” Grindelwald responded. “Your place within the Wizarding Congress makes you the prime candidate to do this.”

“And what is…this?” asked Percival with a wave of his hand.

“Finding me the Obscurus.”

Percival frowned slightly. “There haven’t been any of those for hundreds of years.”

“They are more common than most believe and there is one hiding in New York as of now. I have seen it.”

Shaking his head, Percival replied, “I’m not sure I believe you, but on the off chance I did, why would you want to?”

“The power of an Obscurus and their Obscurial will be what takes us out of the shadows. I simply know it. Our war will already be won for us before it even begins,” Grindelwald said, allowing himself a small, satisfactory smile. However, he noted the frown setting into Percival’s face. “Come now, you know sacrifices must be taken in war. You yourself were involved in the wizarding side of World War I.”

For a moment, Percival just stared and Grindelwald was reminded of the one issue with him. He would prefer to keep Percival involved, the man was a powerful asset, but there was a reason he had formed a backup plan.

Percival still hadn’t said anything so Grindelwald took a step forward and put a comforting hand on the younger man’s shoulder.

“Come now Percival, surely you can see how important an Obscurial would be,” Grindelwald said. “And we must hurry in this. As you know, it has a limited lifespan…”

Grindelwald trailed off as he had planned to explain more. But at the word ‘it’, Percival jerked away, his brow furrowing together.

“You’re talking about a child,” hissed Percival.

“Yes, one which will die no matter what is done so we might as well give it some purpose,” responded Grindelwald.

“For war!?”

Grindelwald let out a tired sigh. “Did you honestly believe it wouldn’t come to this?”

“The whole point of what we’ve been doing is to avoid it!” yelled Percival.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Grindelwald decided not to give up just yet. He allowed Percival to rant for a moment longer.

“We know that eventually the Wizarding World and the No-Maj’s will collide, that’s why we’ve been working towards this reveal! To make it as successful and as easy as possible with zero loss of life! It’s why I’ve been helping you!”

“Oh Percival, I really didn’t think you so naïve. Muggles are not that important,” sighed Grindelwald.

“Not that-they’re still people!”

“And I suppose you think a squib is a person to, hmm? You and your ex-partner were rather gentle with that Credence Barebone.”

Grindelwald watched with interest at the hardening of Percival’s eyes. However, the action wasn’t successful in disguising the flash of fear that occurred before it.

“What could you possibly want with him?” hissed Percival.

“He will lead me to the Obscurus.”

“And how the hell would you do that? He would never agree to it!”

“Well I’m not going to tell him outright it could end with the genocide of muggles,” huffed Grindelwald. “I mean really. I have more tact than-oh come now Percival. This must be a joke.”

Grindelwald could of course tell from Percival’s expression that his actions were completely serious. Nevertheless, he wasn’t going to give up just yet.

“I thought you actually wanted to help the Wizarding World,” Percival growled out, wand out and steady in his hand. Grindelwald almost laughed at the display but managed to contain himself.

“Do you really want to throw away the year’s worth of work we’ve done? You’ve helped me so much—”

“In something you don’t truly believe in! I am still the Director of Magical Security and I will not stand for something that could lead to the deaths of millions!”

“And do you really think that President Picquery would be so welcoming, knowing you’ve been helping me?” Grindelwald tried.

“Whatever punishment she decides to befit me with I will take,” replied Percival. “I helped you to benefit the Wizarding World but I will jail you for that exact same reason!”

Grindelwald let out a soft sigh, almost as if he was succumbing to Percival’s reasoning. But then with a sudden flick of his hand, he wordlessly Accioed Percival’s own wand to him. He knew that such an action didn’t make Percival powerless though as the man also quickly threw magic back in his face. Nevertheless, Percival had always seemed a bit over confident in his abilities with wandless and wordless magic.

Time to finally put him in his place.

Not holding anything back, Grindelwald did receive a cut to his cheek but once Percival was pinned to the wall, he easily moved one hand over the area to heal it.

“You have one last chance—” Grindelwald paused using his free hand to deflect the objects that Percival had succeeded in throwing his way. It was impressive, especially seeing as he was pinned to the wall, but it still wasn’t enough. “Please Percival, I would rather not—”

As more items came at Grindelwald, the man only let out an annoyed sigh and finally growled out the word he’d been trying to avoid.

“ _Crucio_.”

Hearing Percival’s screams did not bring him any pleasure but finally seeing the wizard slump down and lose his fighting strength did create a small smile across Grindelwald’s face.

Bending down, he propped up Percival’s head so he could look the man in the eyes. There was fear there now, new and dangerous. Grindelwald could tell that even after suffering from a forbidden curse though, it was only fueling Percival’s resolve to stop him. Nevertheless, Grindelwald didn’t allow for that as he uttered the curse again, Percival’s screams filling the room before going silent once more.

“Shh,” murmured Grindelwald as he slowly smoothed Percival’s hair back into place, like how one might pet a dog. “I am sorry for that but you needed to realize your place. It is better to get this over with anyways. Wouldn’t want you coming at me while my back is turned now would I?”

For a moment, there was no response and then in soft, scratchy words: “I won’t help you.”

“Oh, but you already have,” Grindelwald responded with a soft smile. He petted Percival several more times before finally plucking a hair from his head. “You have helped me immensely.”


	2. Credence Chooses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for everyone who is reading this. As of now, I'm planning for about 10 chapters, maybe a little less or a little more but that is the intended goal.
> 
> Thanks once more and please enjoy :)

Credence had thought about pulling himself back together and exploding forth, regardless of who got hurt. He’d thought about allowing himself to simply disappear, let go of the fight and end it all.

In the end, he did neither and it was that choice that allowed him to see the outcome of all the misfortune. Seeing the truth, hearing it spoken from wizards’ and witches’ lips, it made him wonder. He began to think, think about whether Percival Graves still existed, if he had ever encountered the real one.

Part of Credence needed the comfort, the touch. He needed to know that it hadn’t all been manipulation and lies. Another, darker part of Credence wanted to find the man and hurt him if it had been, wanted to let out the anger and chaos and destruction that he’d been unable to do on the man in front of him.

So, away from the wizards and the scared people of New York, Credence slowly pulled himself together and waited.

He first went to see if his two sisters were alright for once he was back walking on two feet, he realized just how much destruction he had caused. Credence had killed his mother and as freeing as that was, it equally made him wish to curl up and die on the spot.

For the moment though, he focused on the safety of his sisters to keep him moving. Once found, he didn’t show himself to them, knowing that he would only scare them further for what he had done. Nevertheless, knowing that they were safe and not alone eased his heart somewhat.

From there, he carefully maneuvered the city, looking for the areas where witches and wizards resided. He needed information first and foremost before he went looking for the possible other Graves and hopefully information flowed in a similar fashion between the wizards and normal people. Thanks to the few times he had been close or in wizarding territory, he found that once one knew what to look for it was easier to see the divides of the city. There was no clear cut though, with magic folk on one side and everyone else on the other. The city was much more mixed than its people seemed to believe.

Several days passed of getting by on scraps, an action to well known by Credence, before he found somebody selling papers in a wizarding district. Credence managed to knick one. He felt bad for his actions but also knew wizarding money possibly worked completely differently from what he was used to which made him feel a bit better.

Once in a more private location though Credence couldn’t help but drop the paper in surprise upon finally looking at it. The moving images stared back at him as well, some appearing confused as to why he would be so shocked. It took a great deal of courage to finally pick up the paper again and for a good while, Credence held the paper at arm’s length and was careful to avoid any images with his hands. However, when it seemed that nothing would come out and bite him, he finally started to focus on the words.

The top story was about the white haired man and Credence murmured the name allowed to himself.

“Gellert Grindelwald.”

He slowly began to take in everything he could about the man, his radical ideas, his want for war. Once finally getting to the end, there was really only a footnote on the real Percival Graves, the newspaper saying that his whereabouts were currently unknown and that the Madame President was working to find him.

There was talk of looking for a hideout somewhere in New York or equally nearby but there was also talk of going back to look for some of Grindelwald’s old haunts in England. Credence bit his lip at that, now stuck with trying to figure out which path to take. On the one hand, New York and the surrounding area was familiar. However, no one had any specifics to possible places Graves could be. On the other hand, there were specific locations given for Grindelwald’s former spaces in England.

Credence had never been to England meaning that he’d have to study maps and the like to get his bearings. However, the main reason he thought of trying for England was because he was curious how far and long he could go in his other form, was curious if he could test it and move across the Atlantic Ocean. His other form was what gave him power, what made him feel like a person, and now he could exercise it, see where its limits were.

He began to go the public library, gathering what books they had that contained maps and knowledge of London, both from normal sections and magic sections alike. He cross-referenced the areas with that of the information given in the paper, the entire process taking nearly a week.

In that time, they still hadn’t found Percival Graves and from what Credence gathered from another knicked paper, looking for him wasn’t that important of a priority. His story was short and to the point and it simply detailed how they were still looking in New York. That confused Credence as Mr. Graves had always seemed like a powerful man and the articles seemed to confirm that he held important positions within his world. Yet no one seemed to be taking the time to look for him.

As Credence discovered what he could and read more and more, he found himself thinking of Ms. Goldstein. In hindsight, he was thankful that he had chosen not to hurt anyone further. She had always been kind to him and she had tried to help him, to stop the others. He wished he could go to her, to apologize for what he had done but felt it was to soon. He did not want to cause her further trouble by showing up on her doorstep so he stayed away, trying to solve the Graves incident himself.

In the end, he decided to leave for England. At the very least, he might find his limits in his power. And besides, if he didn’t find Mr. Graves then perhaps he would choose to simply stay on that side of the Atlantic, far away from the pain and memories and misfortune.

With his decision made, Credence waited until night fell before turning into smoke and chaos and pushing out into the water. He didn’t stop, didn’t hesitate, and just as part of him hoped to find nothing and simply stay away from New York, another part of him hoped to not reach the island of Great Britain at all. It was odd, never knowing what his mind wanted, whether to die or hurt or cry or live. But for now he still moved across the vast ocean, deciding he would let what happened happen. It certainly felt better than just giving up.

Around three days seemed to then pass, the sun rising and falling before he finally came near the isles. He landed during the night, bringing the smoke and blackness back in and allowing his eyes to turn normal before starting to move on foot.

He took what transportation he could and in the night he occasionally turned into the rushing smoke, closing gaps between towns and cities in mere hours if not minutes. In the smaller areas, there was a quaintness and distinctiveness that clearly felt like England. However, once he arrived at his first large city, he had to admit that it felt much more like New York only with different landmarks.

Slowly, Credence managed to go from marked location to marked location, gradually taking in England as he went. Very few people seemed to notice him as he still often remained hunched and quiet, never giving anyone reason to approach. It made his travelling easier as each location slowly began to be marked off.

Credence of course wondered if he missed something at each place he left, something that, even if he wasn’t normal, he still couldn’t see due to some illusion or spell. But he had no way of knowing that and therefore explored to the best of his ability before moving on. Some locations seemed to have been turned into shops or other homes, and those he had a much harder time looking into. A few just appeared abandoned and upon going in, Credence could find nothing out of the ordinary.

One of the later ones gave Credence pause though as the structure was ruined and burned down, not even resembling that of a home though its placement in the small town deemed it must have been one. Credence noted how most of the people walking by it didn’t even glance at the thing. Perhaps it was because the ruin had been there for ages and people were no longer affected by it. But if that was the case, then why keep it?

Upon going closer, he noted the growing sense that he should turn around and leave. It was an odd, unsettling feeling but one which made him want to push forward all the more. The urge to avert his gaze and walk in the other direction grew but he kept on until suddenly the ruined structure was no longer that but a fully formed home.

Glancing back, he saw that his location had not changed yet still people moved like they could not see the house.

It piqued Credence’s curiosity as he wondered what lay beyond and he quickly moved forward. He didn’t even bother in trying the door as it could very well be locked, noting an open window instead which he quickly climbed through after deciding the place seemed empty.

Going in, it looked like someone had lived there but with the barest of necessities. There were places on the walls and floor, dust outlines or areas where the sun hadn’t bleached the wall paper, like there had once been more to the place and now it was just slowly dying out.

Credence walked through areas that must have been a living room, kitchen, study, and closets. He went to the second floor and explored there, finding a few clothes and more spaces that felt to large and empty.

He went over the second floor twice before heading back to the first floor and going over it again. He kept in mind how little there was in furniture and decorative pieces and focused on what was left. Trying to rationalize why one might wait at the last moment to move or get rid of an item, he finally settled on the rug underneath the kitchen table.

The table he could understand but the rug not so much. Perhaps it was an English thing but it still struck him as odd. Even stranger was the oil lantern that he now realized was also underneath the table as well.

Wondering how he could have missed it, Credence moved the table out of the way and bent down and moved the rug aside. Seeing the mismatching planks didn’t surprise him as he forced his fingers underneath the edge and pried the boards upwards. He waited several seconds, trying to see if he could hear anything but silence remained. He almost took the lantern but, upon realizing it was useless with no matches, he forwent it and headed into the darkness.

What little light remained outside did allow Credence to see the steps in front of him to a certain extent and as he finally came to the bottom of the basement, Credence’s eyes began to adjust. There were small, thin, rectangular windows that Credence could just barely make out yet hardly any light shined through them despite the sun being up. Moving to the closest one, he used his elbow to break through it, the action seeming to break some spell as the glass became translucent again and Credence finally had a better idea of what the basement was like.

There were two objects, the first being a single table with an ink well and quill on it. The second made Credence jump, his skin crawl, and he wished to explode forth with energy and power to protect himself.

However, he held onto control for a moment longer as he noted something. There was no movement.

Slowly, he inched towards the figure that sat on the floor, legs straight out in front of him, arms at his side, and back straight. Credence could tell it was Mr. Graves, it was what had frightened him so much at first, but now as he drew closer he saw that it wasn’t Graves as well.

The man’s hair was much to long and unkempt and a beard had grown by now. There were several visible scars that made his face more distinctive too. It was the eyes that were the most unsettling though. They were cold but in a different manner than from what Credence remembered, not hard and distant but just…dead.

Yet he did not seem dead despite remaining unmoving and seemingly unresponsive.

Credence almost reached out to touch, to check for a pulse a reaction, anything, but quickly stopped himself just beforehand as a thought came into his head. Clearly some type of magical bond had been placed on him but what if there was more? What if there was a failsafe or traps that would end his life the moment Credence got any closer?

That thought alone almost made him do it, to just end it now and be done with the matter entirely. But he looked again at the face as his mind highlighted the differences. Whether he had met this man before or not, Credence did not know. But this wasn’t the man who had lied to him, that he knew for certain.

Besides, the traveling must have done him some good as he thought on the death and destruction he had already caused, both directly and indirectly. He didn’t want to be that person, he never had, and now taking a step back from the still figure he was finally choosing not to be.

Nevertheless, the problem still wasn’t solved and from there, Credence had very little choice in what he could do. After all, there was only one person who he knew where she was located, trusted, and had expertise in this to help.

He needed to go back to find Ms. Goldstein.

The idea itself was both worrying and thrilling. As before, he still didn’t wish to cause her any more trouble but it seemed as if, in this case, she might like to be alerted. However, he also worried about leaving Mr. Graves for an extended period of time. The trip there and back could take as long as a week if not more and there was no telling what could happen in that time.

Nevertheless, Credence wasn’t given many options as he finally forced himself back from Graves and towards the stairs. One last look at the man didn’t reveal anything as to whether his choice was right or not and Credence quickly turned forward, hurrying up the stairs where he quickly put everything back into place.

Once outside, he noted how night was almost upon the small town so he didn’t hesitate to let his eyes turn white or for the other form to show as he shot into the air and raced above the sleepy towns. He hit the Atlantic Ocean again in just a few hours before speeding off above a dark, blue plain back for New York.


	3. Tina's Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for anyone who has read this! I've also skewed the timeline a bit because I wanted to include Jacob in this so Queenie meets him a little earlier on than what the movie shows.
> 
> Also, I couldn't find what House Tina and Percival were in when in school so I did take some liberty with that as this chapter focuses more on Tina and her relationship with Percival.
> 
> Anways, thanks again for taking the time to read this and thanks for any kudos you've left behind. Please enjoy :)

Tina had seen Percival Graves a few times at school as he had been in his fourth year when it had been her first. This had been made even more possible as she had gained the rare chance to choose her house, both the crests for Horned Serpent and Pukwudgie having glowed for her. After much debate, she had chosen Horned Serpent and quickly found herself swept into the folds of a new family.

She had never really talked to Percival due to the years between them; though once he had begun to gain a reputation as one of the school’s best duelers, she had joined her classmates in cheering him on during competitions.

By the time he had stopped the tournaments due to school work and finalizing possible job offers that were already coming his way, Tina had taken his place as the top dueler in her House and had succeeded in maintaining it until she left Ilvermorny as well.

Without meaning to, she had later followed Percival Graves to MACUSA and joined the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Even then, she hadn’t really talked to him due to the number of people that occupied the lower level jobs. In fact, she hadn’t had a single conversation with him until she was promoted to the status of an Auror and placed in his same department, two years after Percival had been promoted himself.

From there, the lack of numbers was what pushed the Aurors together, meaning many found friends amongst their coworkers. That exact thing occurred between Tina and Percival and it wasn’t even until they had a private lunch that either remembered they had gone to school near the same time and had been in the same House.

From there, their little lunches became a thing and though they were always formal in front of others, eventually they had agreed to refer to each other by first name, if only in private.

Even once Percival had been promoted to Director of Magical Security, they had still maintained their friendship, going out to lunch at least once every other week.

And then Tina had allowed her emotions to get the best of her. She’d attacked Mrs. Barebone, and in public no less, earning her a clear demotion with very little possibility of rising up again.

The lunches hadn’t stopped. At least not at first. But they had begun to dwindle. Tina had figured it was because their schedules now differed so much but then the times that she met Percival became even less…and less…and then they stopped all together. Then he stopped referring to her by her first name, formal as ever.

And the worst part was Tina still had no idea when the switch with Grindelwald had occurred.

It still was rather soon after everything had occurred, only two weeks had passed since Grindelwald had been captured and Newt had gone back to England, but Tina was still getting nightmares of when Grindelwald had sentenced her to death while wearing Percival’s face.

She felt guilty for still holding onto the belief that it had been Percival. That guilt only grew as she found herself wondering if he really _would_ do something like that to her. She wondered if he had grown to despise her after her mistake but instead of dropping everything, he had let the relationship slowly die out.

Even worse, there was no way to confirm or deny her thoughts so the paranoia only grew. She had met with Grindelwald once since his capture but he had given her no answer then, and President Picquery had only assured her that she had a specialized team looking into the matter and that Tina should worry about her own duties.

Tina of coursed tried but reading reports and doing patrols and interrogations and paperwork could only occupy her life so much. She especially tried at home to keep herself busy, particularly because of Queenie. She could tell that her sister felt her pain and confusion all to clearly and wanted to lessen that as much as possible.

Nevertheless, when her sister was out, like tonight, she found that nothing would occupy her thoughts other than Percival Graves. The only other act that truly got her mind off the subject was writing to Newt but she had already done that a few days ago and there was no point in doing it again until he responded.

That left her to try and finish reading a report that she had taken home before giving up and simply walking around.

Had it been her? Had it been her actions that had caused their relationship to fall apart? Where was Percival now? Why was President Picquery only allowing a few to work on the kidnapping rather than the entire force? Percival was the Director of Magical Security! Shouldn’t finding him be a bigger issue?

Her mind swirled and swirled with no end until she heard the door open and was rather suddenly assaulted by her sister.

“Queenie what—”

“Teenie he remembers! Oh I knew he would!” she cried in pure happiness as she hugged Tina tight, tears in her eyes and cheeks flushed.

“What on earth are you talking about?” Tina managed as Queenie finally let go.

“Jacob!” Queenie said excitedly. “He’s been working on opening his bakery and I well…well I…”

“You thought you might stop by,” sighed Tina. It didn’t take a Legilimency to know that. Still, Tina couldn’t help the tired smile that fell from her lips as it was clear that the outcome of the visit had been a positive one. “What happened?”

“Well you see, he had some free samples out-he based them off some of Newt’s creatures which was just adorable!-while he was supervising some of the construction and-well I didn’t even have to say anything. He saw me and we both just knew. It seemed that some parts of his memory had been splotchy but upon seeing me everything just fell back into place and-oh it was just so wonderful Teenie!”

Tina really was smiling now. Going by the law, Queenie shouldn’t have done that but Mr. Kowalski had done so much for them and had become so important to Queenie in that short time, she just couldn’t bring herself to say anything of the sort.

“He was sad to hear Newt was already gone though he had suspected as much, but I promised that us three would have tea sometime soon!”

“Me?” questioned Tina.

“Of course you! He does consider you a dear friend after all and he does wish to see you again as well. I was thinking maybe the day after tomorrow.”

Tina bit her bottom lip at that for multiple reasons. She was happy for her sister and admittedly would like to see Mr. Kowalski again. However, she was unsure if she should or not.

Before her mind could come up with a response though, she noted how all the blood in Queenie’s face seemed to drain away and how her hand clamped down on her mouth as if to stop herself from crying out. All sense of merriment was gone and Tina immediately snapped into her Auror mindset, wand out while her other hand gripped Queenie tight.

“What’s the matter? What—”

“The young man,” Queenie interrupted. Though her voice was faint, Tina at least knew it wasn’t fear that her sister felt. “He-his name-Credence. Oh my god he’s _alive_.”

“How could you possibly know that?”

“Because he’s right outside.”

Tina didn’t listen to anything else Queenie might have said. She Apparated through her window and down into the street, right by Credence.

He looked at her and Tina hesitated in approaching further. But when it seemed that he would not run or flinch backwards, she slowly moved closer and enveloped Credence in her arms. It took several more moments before Credence hugged her back but when he did, it was almost like the confirmation that Tina needed to know that he was alive. She could feel Credence shudder against her, the tears falling against her shoulder. Her eyes watered as she tried to hold her own tears back, finally pulling away so that she could properly see Credence’s face.

“It is you. You’re alive,” she whispered as Credence gave a shaky nod.

Tina wasn’t sure what else to say after that though. However, she didn’t need to as it seemed Queenie had rushed down the stairs and out to them as well. The color in her cheeks still hadn’t returned and Tina understood why when her sister murmured, “You’ve found him.”

Credence seemed surprised at her words but nodded to which Tina asked, “Who?”

“Mr. Graves. I went looking for Mr. Graves and I found him,” murmured Credence. “And now I need your help.”

Percival? He’d found Percival? How had this boy found Percival when MACUSA apparently couldn’t? Biting her bottom lip hard, she gestured back towards the building. “Come inside Credence. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Cold?”

He shook his head no to all of it but once up there, Queenie was already getting some coco ready and prepping some food. Tina started up a fire as well as she sat down, showing Credence that he could do the same.

As he wiped away the tears from his eyes, she murmured, “What happened Credence? How…how are you here?”

Queenie brought over the drink and food as Credence slowly began to explain what had occurred after his apparent death and Grindelwald’s reveal. Both sisters listened to the very end where Credence had decided he had no other choice but to find Tina again.

At that, Tina remembered that he probably didn’t know who Queenie was and quickly introduced the two before asking the most important question: “So he’s alive?”

“I…I think so?” Credence said hesitantly. “He didn’t move or react to anything but he didn’t…didn’t look dead. Just…frozen really. Except his eyes. They were so empty.” Credence shuttered at that, making Tina’s heart ache for multiple reasons.

“And you remember where?”

Credence nodded. “I wanted to help but I just…I don’t know much about your world. I didn’t want to make things worse.”

“Our world,” Queenie quickly corrected. “You are a wizard after all but more importantly, you’re officially part of our little family.”

“Queenie,” hissed Tina, unsure if her sister’s words were actually helping. But of course, if anyone knew what people wanted to hear, it was her and Queenie continued on with a bright, kind smile.

“It is lovely to meet you by the way. I think we’ll become good friends.”

“Oh,” Credence responded, not really able to say much else though judging by how Queenie still seemed rather pleased, the words must have had a more positive effect than negative. “What of…what of Mr. Graves though?”

Tina leaned back and thought on that for moment before she said, “I’ll acquire a portkey for us to go to England. I can use an excuse as to why, a quick visit to Newt for example. And we—”

 

“Of course I’m going to!” Queenie cried much to Credence’s confusion and Tina’s annoyance.

“Queenie, for the moment we don’t want to bring any unnecessary attention to ourselves. If we’re both caught running off to England, Newt or no Newt, then we—”

“I have some school friends that will cover for me,” Queenie quickly responded, “and I’ll take a different path as well.”

Tina looked at her sister for several long moments before sighing and nodding. It was better to agree with Queenie rather than try and stop her which of course wouldn’t work. “Fine, but assuming we are able to help Percival, you can be in charge of protecting Credence and keeping him out of MACUSA’s sight.”

“You think someone might recognize me?” Credence asked, suddenly speaking up.

“The only people who might would be select people of MACUSA like the Madame President,” replied Queenie, “and even then it’s unlikely. But don’t worry, honey, I’ll watch your back if things get harry.”

Credence nodded and for a moment, a hint of a smile might have been seen but it was quickly gone as they continued with their planning. Tina eventually decided that, though it would be easier to get a portkey through the Department, it would be safer to go through a travel agency where its use wouldn’t be monitored as much, nor would as many questions be asked.

Though she would have preferred to make all arrangements that night, it would seem less suspicious if she met with someone at a more respectful time. Still, she went rather early to finish everything, Queenie keeping Credence company during that time. Once Tina came back and started to prepare Credence for the journey, Queenie left to go get her own transportation. They had agreed that they would meet in the Leaky Cauldron, an easy enough place for most witches and wizards to find even if they hadn’t been to England, but as Tina turned her attention to Credence and talked him through the process of travel by portkey, she also realized she had never asked exactly _how_ Queenie planned to get to England.

* * *

 

“You know, when I suggested we go out for tea, I was assuming that we’d stay in New York,” Jacob admitted with a slight chuckle, both humorous but also uncertain. He stood with Queenie in what would eventually become his office but, like the rest of the bakery at this point, was still mostly an empty room.

“I know honey, I know this is last minute, but it’s more than just a little outing,” Queenie admitted, her hands closed around Jacob’s.

No-Maj or not, Jacob had suspected there was something more going on but Queenie’s words only confirmed it. Turning completely serious, Jacob tried to think of what could have happened. “Is it something to do with Newt? Is he alright? Is that why—”

“No, not quite,” Queenie quickly said, “though I believe he will be joining us. This has to do with Percival Graves.”

Jacob’s first reaction was to flinch and Queenie’s hands comfortingly tightened around his. “You don’t mean…”

“Not Grindelwald honey, the real one. Apparently he’s been found.”

Jacob’s eyebrows shot up at that. He opened his mouth to question why they were needed to do that rather than the authorities but Queenie beat him to it.

“For one thing, it was Credence that found him.”

“The Obcu-onstu—”

“The Obscurus, yes. He’s alive and neither Tina nor I quite know how. But even more important is that, though Teenie hasn’t specifically said anything, she’s very worried about all this. Something’s off with this whole Graves incident, something rotten.”

“What do you mean?”

Queenie let out a troubled sigh, her perky demeanor somewhat dropping as she responded. “Mr. Graves is the Director of Magical Security, he’s the president’s right hand man. I mean, imagine if your Vice President just disappeared. It would be a national incident and everyone would be looking for him right?”

“Probably,” admitted Jacob.

“Exactly but there hasn’t been anything of the sort with Graves. I don’t even really know any of the people actually working on his case; it’s so small and select. It makes no sense and it has us a little worried.”

Jacob glanced around at his shop and he knew Queenie could probably tell that he was thinking about what it would entail, leaving the place for a little while, but before she could say anything he quickly said, “I’ll ask my cousin to look after the place, make sure everything is done right and we stay on schedule. So when do we leave?”

“Oh honey, you are wonderful you are!” cried Queenie with a quick hug and peck on the cheek. “Is leaving tonight to soon?”

“Not at all, I’ll get everything squared away. Exactly how long—”

“Perhaps only a few days. We’ll go by floo powder so you won’t even have to worry about travel time,” Queenie said happily.

Jacob gave her a questioning look.

“Don’t worry. I’ll explain more later. I’ll meet you back here, tonight five o’clock?”

Jacob nodded in agreement and Queenie gave him one last kiss before leaving for her apartment where she quickly packed a small case. Tina and Credence had already left leaving Queenie to lock up the place later on as she went back to meet with Jacob.

“So where are we going exactly?” asked Jacob as they met up again.

“To an old school friend of mine. Her fireplace is connected to the floo powder network and she’s also offered to cover for me.”

“And we’re traveling by…”

“Floo powder, yes,” Queenie responded.

“How do you know that I’ll be able to use it?” asked Jacob, rightfully assuming it was a magical mode of transportation.

“It’s because the magic is contained in the object itself. With spells and such, the magic comes from the witch or wizard and the wand conducts it. But with something like floo powder, the magic is in the object and all the person has to do is say the words of where they wish to go and perform the right movement. That’s why it’s so carefully regulated by the state since if it did get into No-Maj hands, they could theoretically use it,” Queenie supplied.

“Wow, makes since,” murmured Jacob as they continued walking down the street and towards the friend’s apartment.

Along the way, Queenie mentioned a few other facts about Credence’s story and also explained what to expect once they arrived there. “We’ll be going to Diagon Alley, make sure you say that name as clearly as possible or else the floo powder won’t work. Don’t worry, I’ll walk you through the motion a few times. Also, don’t worry that you’ll likely be dressed differently from everyone else there. Once they hear your accent, they’ll assume you’re just a wizard from America.”

“Different dress code?” asked Jacob with a raised eyebrow.

“They’re very traditional over there, at least so I’ve heard. They still well long cloaks and pointy hats,” chuckled Queenie. “But anyway, here we are.”

From there, quick introductions were made between Jacob and Queenie’s friends and it was clear that they just assumed he was a wizard which was probably for the best. It certainly meant less questions though the friends certainly seemed interested in the relationship between the two which Queenie easily used as the excuse as to why they were heading to England (Jacob didn’t mind a bit as he could tell all her comments were genuine anyways).

And then it was time to take his step back into the world of magic as Queenie pushed him to go first after showing him how it worked.

Taking a deep, if shaky, breath, he kept Queenie’s smile insight as he threw the powder down and yelled, “Diagon Alley!”


	4. All For Naught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos. Don't know why my chapters just slowly keep getting longer and longer but oh well. Hope you enjoy this one as well!

Newt had only recently returned home meaning most of his time was spent working on his book. There were a few places he planned to later return to for some final notes but otherwise he believed he had everything he needed. He’d just finished reading Tina’s letter in response to the one he’d sent upon finally getting home and was mentally planning out his reply while setting the kettle out for some tea. However, before he could do just that, a knock was heard at his door.

Wondering who it could be, Newt opened it with a soft smile, expecting possibly a colleague from the Beast Division in the Ministry of Magic as quite a few of them had come to ask about his adventures and his recent involvement with Grindelwald. However, that smile dropped to a shocked expression as he stared at the two people instead.

“Tina and…Credence?!”

“I know this is rather sudden Newt but would you mind if we came in?” asked Tina hesitantly.

“Come in-no of course-but Credence is-and you’re-but—”

“Mr. Scamander?” asked Credence, his voice tinged with worry.

“Uh,yes! Come in and-tea, I have tea going uh, here. _Calolldiam_.” Newt waved his wand at the kettle and a stream of steam irrupted from it as Tina and Credence came in. Wildly looking around, every bit of mess seemed to pop out of him. He also noted how the niffler was out again and trying to steal his spoons which he quickly rushed to grab.

“Newt?”

He froze with his niffler in hand and turned upside down as he looked up to see Tina standing just in the doorway, a rather urgent look on her face.

“This isn’t just a, hurray Credence is alive visit is it?” Newt questioned, looking between the two of them. He noted how is choice of wording got a bit of smile out of the young man and he realized that he himself probably hadn’t smiled once since his arrival. Newt finally did, sending him a warm smile because it truly was wonderful to see Credence alive and well. Despite the good that had come from his trip to America, it was the outcome of Credence that had truly haunted Newt. Yet here he was, alive and well. His large smile got Credence’s lips to twitch upwards again, something he counted as a victory. However, he turned back to Tina again and finally asked, “So what exactly is this about?”

“Well, for one I figured your help in this matter certainly couldn’t hurt and…well I needed an alibi,” Tina responded.

“For what?”

“Credence found Percival Graves, the real one.”

For a split second, Newt almost stupidly asked, there’s a real Graves, but quickly stopped himself before he did that. Still, he was surprised he hadn’t read about it in the paper he had taken back with him from America. There had been mention of Grindelwald’s recapture but little to say on Graves. He said as much and Tina gave a quick nod of confirmation.

“This is why I need you as an alibi. Because this isn’t exactly official,” Tina responded.

Newt hadn’t thought so, seeing as Credence was there as well. “Do you think there could be someone else? A Grindelwald follower controlling things?”

“I don’t know. But for now we should meet with Queenie and then go to Mr. Graves,” Tina responded.

“Where is your sister?” asked Newt.

“We agreed to meet at the Leaky Cauldron.”

“Alright, let me just get him back in the workshop and we can head out,” Newt quickly said, putting the niffler back in.

“I thought you said you were going to get that latch fixed,” Tina commented.

“Got an appointment next week.”

Tina just gave him a look that said she only half believed him.

With that, Newt grabbed his coat and they quickly headed out and down the street towards the well known pub. On the way, Tina filled Newt in on a few more details but Credence spoke up as well, finally saying, “I don’t know.”

“Sorry?” asked Newt.

“I know you’re wondering. I don’t know. I just…survived.”

Newt had been thinking on exactly that but he hadn’t thought it that obvious. Nevertheless, he said, “Well, no matter how many questions it might bring up, what’s most important is that you’re alive.”

“Do you really think so?”

“Of course Credence!” Tina said quickly and Newt nodded rapidly as well.

Newt’s eyes lit up even more though as a thought came to him. “We could get you a wand!”

“What?” asked Credence uncertainly. “Do you think I can even use magic?”

Tina gave Newt a glare that clearly said not to be to optimistic so Newt settled on, “We can certainly try. I’ll even show you some simple spells later on. How does that sound?”

“Quite…nice.”

Newt smiled again, large and wide and once more he got a small twitch from Credence’s lips.

By then, they had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and once inside, spotting Queenie wasn’t to difficult, her pink coat standing out in the darkly lit room. Of course, her companion made her rather noticeable as well, at least to Newt.

“Jacob!”

“Newt!”

They both ran to each other and enveloped the other in the tightest hug possible, Jacob actually succeeding in pulling Newt off the ground for a moment despite the height advantage of the other.

“I thought…” murmured Newt.

“I remember,” Jacob quickly replied.

“Well clearly,” laughed Newt. “And the bakery?”

“Yes I got the chest. I don’t think I could ever thank you enough.”

“Thank me? You did it all on your own.”

“Me? Nothing would have—”

“Queenie,” Tina said, her voice cutting through Newt’s and Jacob’s reunion. “Why?”

The sisters closed the gap between them as Queenie quickly said, “We needed him. I could see it.”

“You’re a Legilimen not a deviationist,” hissed Tina under her breath.

“It seemed right,” repeated Queenie. “Simply trust me, please.”

Tina sighed but if there was one person who she trusted in the entire world, it would be her sister. She simply nodded and turned to the others, quickly finding interest in the fact that Jacob had walked up to Credence and held out his hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Barebone,” he said, a large smile on his face.

Credence didn’t look like he truly believed the words as he hesitantly took the offered hand. Nevertheless, Jacob didn’t allow any of that to deter him as he kept his genuine smile firmly in place.

“If we’re all done with the niceties,” Tina quickly said, noting how many of the patrons were looking at them with real curiosity rather than something passive, “perhaps we should actually do what we came here for.”

A solemn feeling fell upon the group as everyone quickly nodded in agreement. As wonderful as it was seeing each other again, they did have a wizard to rescue.

“And where exactly are we going?” Jacob quickly asked.

Certainly not wanting her next batch of words to be overheard, Tina whispered, “Grindelwald’s childhood home.”

* * *

 

They ended up taking muggle transportation to the small town outside of London as it was the easiest way for everyone to stick together. Once in the town, they walked to where the Grindelwald’s family home had been but once there, clear doubt entered everyone’s eyes except for Credence’s.

“Are you sure it was here honey?” Queenie asked. “There’s only ruins.”

Credence frowned. “It’s-it’s an illusion obviously. Right? To keep people from going near?”

Tina took a step forward but just as quickly took two steps back. Only Credence seemed to notice how strange that was.

“I think we should leave,” Tina said as everyone else nodded or voiced their agreement much to Credence’s shock.

Unknown to them, doubt and fear was spiking in Credence. He didn’t understand why none of them seemed to actually believe him, why they wouldn’t just walk forward to see his proof. And they were just going to leave. Leave him alone.

It was that fear and desperation that had him launching forward and grabbing Tina’s arm as she turned to fully walk away.

“Credence!”

“I’m sorry Ms. Goldstein but you have to see,” Credence quickly got out as he used all his strength to pull Tina forward. “I’m not lying; you have to see.”

“Credence let—”

But before Tina could say more, they were past the barrier and the house was in front of them, whole and exactly as Credence had left it. However, Credence’s attention quickly changed back to Tina who had just thrown up all over the lawn.

“Ms. Goldstein!”

“It’s alright,” managed Tina as she spit outwards, trying to clean her now foul tasting mouth. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“But what—”

“The spell. I don’t know how Credence but it’s not anywhere near as effective on you as it is on the rest of us,” Tina eventually got out. “You’ll have to drag the others in.”

“But why?”

“Because what’s protecting this house is a redirection spell, perhaps the most powerful one I’ve ever felt. It will do everything in its power to keep others from coming near which is why I was so ready to turn away.” Tina gave a dry heave once more before motioning forwards. “Get the others Credence. They won’t come unless forced.”

Credence just gave an uncertain nod and moved back, barely feeling that urge to walk away from the house as he instead focused on dragging the unwilling participants through. Rather quickly, Credence found himself standing above the others even with his usual hunch as Tina, Queenie, and Jacob all remained bent off. Newt had just full on fell flat on the ground, legs unable to hold him.

When Newt finally did look up, his eyes widened and he muttered, “I thought this had been burned down years ago.”

Credence frowned and looked over. “You mean even to the magic world, you didn’t know?”

“Not even a little,” Queenie replied as she stood up and helped Jacob to stand as well. “What now honey?”

“He was in the basement,” Credence said, inching towards the home.

“Alright, Newt, Jacob, you remain here. Alert us if anything out of the ordinary happens,” said Tina.

“Got it,” Jacob said with a quick salute even if he still looked a little unsteady. Newt only managed to nod, still far more wheezy than the others.

Tina and Queenie then headed for the home with Credence in the lead. Once inside, the sisters looked around the barren place in curiosity. For Credence, he looked to make sure everything looked exactly as he had left it. He couldn’t find anything out of place and desperately hoped that Graves was still where he had left him.

They went into the kitchen and Credence moved the table out of the way and revealed the trap door. It was later in the day so Tina did a quick flick of her wand, the tip illuminating the darkened stairs. As they slowly moved down, Credence noted that the window he had broken let in some light, illuminating part of where Graves still was, as frozen as ever.

Credence moved aside and watched as Tina slowly approach the form.

“Oh Percival,” murmured Tina as she knelt down, casting her wand over the rest of him that remained in shadows. He didn’t react to the light in his eyes and Tina forced herself to look at what wounds he had. She could tell that many were caused by curses and wouldn’t ever fully heal. She then focused on what was actually keeping him frozen there, silently going through a list of counter-curses and other spells that would break any bonds that had been placed on the man.

Eventually, she got one right as she watched Percival slowly blink, the entire motion taking several long seconds.

And then Queenie screamed.

Tina spun back to see her sister who had her hands over her mouth and a horrified gaze locked on Percival. Tina turned back but it seemed what had kept him suspended was gone as Percival had slowly slumped over, eyes closed and chest slowly moving up and down.

Tina checked his pulse and several other aspects to make sure he should be alright before hurrying to her sister.

“Queenie, what is it? What’s wrong?” whispered Tina, noting how tears were now forming and falling down her sister’s cheeks.

“He…the screams…”

Oh why hadn’t Tina thought of this? Why hadn’t she told Queenie to stay outside? Of course she had seen into Percival’s mind. Queenie’s reaction but also what it implied had Tina’s heart aching as she pulled her sister into a tight hug and wiped tears from her eyes. She then turned back around to see that Credence was slowly and carefully picking up Percival, his eyes showing that he was shocked by how light the man had become.

“Come on, let’s get out of this cursed house,” Tina said, quickly guiding Queenie back up the stairs.

Credence continued to hold the man, his brow knit in worry at how limp he was in his arms and how the scars and gauntness were so much greater as they came into the light. He walked back outside with everyone else and watched as Jacob rushed to Queenie upon seeing the tears and wrapped her in his arms, quickly kissing her before hugging her again. Newt rushed to Tina but upon assuring him that she was alright, he quickly went to Credence and Percival.

“We need to get him to a St. Mungo’s,” Newt said as he gently moved Percival’s head back and forth.

“Where?” asked Tina.

“A wizarding hospital in London. It’s the closest one to us,” Newt replied.

“Address and how to get in,” Tina quickly said.

Newt told her but added, “It’s to far to Apparate—”

“Perhaps in one go but several should do it. We’re not that far from London,” interrupted Tina.

She flicked her wand and Percival rose from Credence’s arms, his limp body floating to her side. She then flicked her wand again, his image disappearing from them.

“Watch after the others, take them to you place perhaps and then meet me at the hospital,” Tina said and then quickly Apparated away, presumably with Percival in tow.

* * *

 

Newt eventually decided that getting the others back to his apartment was probably the best choice. Queenie was exhausted and needed to rest and Jacob had already vowed not to leave her side. However, once back home and once he had settled them, Newt found Credence by his side and saying, “I’m coming with you.”

“Credence, I’m not sure if that’s the best—”

“Please Mr. Scamander,” Credence murmured as he looked downwards. “I just…please.”

Newt shook his head and rubbed his eyes tiredly. “You can call me Newt Credence.”

“Then…Newt…I need to…to see…please.”

“Alright, alright,” murmured Newt, unable to say no to Credence’s face no matter if it was the right choice or not. “Come on, Tina is probably wondering where I am by now anyways.”

Newt guided Credence back through London, both silent as they focused on hurrying to St. Mungo’s as quickly as possible. Once inside and at the front desk, Newt asked after Tina, unsure if she had revealed Percival’s true identity yet or not.

“Oh the American. Yes, they’re down that hall, second right and then first left.”

“Thank you,” Newt said and quickly hurried that the hall with Credence in tow. He spotted Tina outside a room talking to a healer who left as Newt and Credence came closer.

If Tina was irritated that he had let Credence tag along, she didn’t show it though as she rubbed her eyes and looked back into the room. Newt followed her gaze and noted that Percival was still out and that another healer was moving her wand over him in precise, practiced motions.

“He’s not awake?” asked Credence.

Tina shook her head. “They’re going to heal as much as they can and get his body accustomed to being out of the suspension spell before waking him. They’re trying to make the change in space as easy as possible.”

Credence nodded in understanding as Newt murmured, “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” asked Tina.

“I didn’t realize…I didn’t know he mattered to you is all,” Newt admitted. “Didn’t realize how much this hurt.” He then did the next best thing he could think of and hugged her because she looked like she needed it and after a moment she returned the action, only letting go when the healer came out.

“We’re done for today. You can go in if you like but he won’t respond to anything,” she said before leaving them be.

Tina walked in first and the other two followed.

In a way, seeing him in the white, brightly lit room was worse than before. Every marred piece of skin, the sunken cheeks, the boniness of his limbs, everything stood out in startling detail. Newt felt very much like an outsider as he stayed close to the door, choosing to watch Tina and Credence instead.

Newt still remembered the interrogation with the fake Graves and couldn’t help but compare that moment with now. Graves- _Grindelwald_ -had been completely cold and detached and Newt remembered Tina’s screams, her crying. Now she sat next to the real Graves and put a hand in his, bowing her head like she was mourning the dead.

And perhaps the Graves she had known was dead. They had no idea of the extent of his torture nor what that could do to his mind. They had no idea what he’d be like when he awoke.

“Did I ever meet him?” Credence asked softly, finally breaking the silence.

“Once,” murmured Tina. “The first time I met you as well. Other than that I…I don’t know.”

Credence simply nodded, his mind moving back to that first time. Graves had been rather distant compared to how the relationship had later changed, but he hadn’t asked anything of Credence. Simply helped with a quick healing spell here, a kind word there. Was that the real Graves? Credence wondered if he’d ever find out.

Time seemed to pass slowly yet when Newt looked at the nearest clock, he saw several hours had already passed. Looking back to Tina, he watched her slowly rise from her position, her movements stiff and slow. She silently turned and began to walk out and Newt took that as his signal to leave as well. However, he stopped himself from leaving the room as he heard the start of a conversation.

“Madame President!”

Newt’s eyebrows shot up and he spun towards Credence, a look of panic clear in both men. Newt rapidly pointed Credence into the small medical closet and closed the door just when President Picquery walked in with Tina behind her.

“My Director of Magical Security is found and you thought I wouldn’t hear of it simply because you didn’t give his name at the front desk,” the president was saying as she walked in. She gave one look at Percival before turning to Newt and said, “Out.”

“Um…ye-yes Madame President,” Newt managed to get out. He quickly rushed out as Credence remained inside the small cabinet surrounded by bandages and potions. He held a hand over his mouth to help stifle his breathing but kept his ears trained for what was being said. Unbeknownst to him, Picquery had just placed a spell over the room, meaning any one listening in wouldn’t be able to hear. However, that didn’t include Credence’s location and he listened on.

“Why is it that you felt no need to alert me on this?” added the president now that Newt was gone.

“I am sorry President Picquery for not informing anyone—”

“As you should be. I did reinstate your Auror license Ms. Goldstein. I can just as easily take it away.”

“And I understand that,” Tina responded, forcing her voice to remain level and clear. “But I believe that there may be another mole within MACUSA.”

“Do you have any proof of this?”

Tina remained silent. Technically she didn’t have any evidence. Just a feeling and what Picquery would likely only classify as paranoia. Instead, she responded with, “My actions were only done to help preserve Mr. Graves’ safety.”

For a moment there was silence and though Credence couldn’t see anything, both women were in the middle of staring the other down, Tina holding her ground as Picquery carefully analyzed every facial reaction and thought over every word.

“In that case, you have gone above and beyond for naught,” the president responded.

“Pardon?”

“Since you are already here, I would like you to guard Mr. Graves and upon his waking up, escort him to Azkaban.”

Though Credence didn’t recognize the name, his blood ran cold simply from the tone of her voice. Tina did understand and was in a similar state. “I don’t under—”

“Percival Graves is to be convicted of the same charges that were given to Gellert Grindelwald upon his waking up. Due to his level of connection with Grindelwald and the damage that he has caused MACUSA and the whole of the Wizarding World, he will also be given his master’s same sentence: the dementor’s kiss.”

Tina simply stared as she willed herself to remain still. Her right hand was the only thing that shook and she kept that carefully placed behind her back.

“Why has the public not been made aware of this? Why not his own department?” asked Tina, her voice nearly choking on the words.

“Do you realize how much of an uproar there would be? Grindelwald damaged us enough without adding this. The people’s faith in us is already at its lowest in three decades. It would be better for everyone if this was swept under the rug and people believed Mr. Graves died a hero instead,” President Picquery replied.

“So he won’t even receive a trial?”

“I believe I have answered enough. I have given you your orders Ms. Goldstein.”

“But what proof do you have—”

“Enough,” Picquery cut her off. “There is no doubt in anyone’s mind of his guilt.”

“But then why would Grindelwald—”

“Who can understand the mind of a madman like Grindelwald?” Picquery said. “Now guard him and make sure you escort him to Azkaban as planned. You are not permitted to tell anyone of this, not Mr. Scamander, not your sister, no one. If you do, you will be placed there with him and Grindelwald, do you understand?”

Tina didn’t respond.

“Do I make myself clear?”

Now both hands were behind Tina’s back, shaking immensely. Her words came out as a whisper as that was all she could manage. “Yes Madame President.”

“Very good. Here are the necessary papers. I expect to hear from you tomorrow as to the successfulness of your mission.”

Tina looked at her with pained, questioning eyes.

“The healers will wake him tomorrow morning. His comfort and healing is of little consequence now.”

With that, Picquery left leaving Tina alone for a moment longer. Tina fell to the floor, her legs no longer able to hold her as Credence slowly emerged from the closet. For Credence, he couldn’t help but question it all. So was the real Graves as bad as Grindelwald? Should Credence have killed him, just left him there? But what of the president’s words? They didn’t make any sense. It was all to rushed.

Credence walked over and held out his hand, unsure of what else there was to do. Tina took it and pulled herself up, her eyes still fixed on Graves.

“Find Newt,” she whispered.

“What?”

“Tell him what’s happened. Tell the others,” Tina continued.

“But what of you?” asked Credence.

“I will watch over him and do as asked,” Tina responded. However, Credence understood the look in her eyes as well. It was a plea. A plea to form some kind of plan to discover what was going on, anything. “Now go find Newt.”

Credence nodded and quickly hurried from the room though not before checking the halls for Picquery. Once he was gone, Tina moved back to Percival’s side again though this time she found herself unable to hold his hand again, her mind swirling with conflicting feelings and doubt over what to believe.


	5. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and comments! Please enjoy :)

Credence rushed from the room and managed to find Newt who was on his way back to the room.

“What happened—”

“We need to get back to everyone. She told me I had to tell them what happened,” Credence rushed in hushed tones.

A deep frown set into Newt’s face but he simply nodded and quickly started to guide Credence out of the hospital. “And Tina?”

“She has to stay with Mr. Graves,” Credence responded.

Newt nodded in understanding and they quickly headed out of the hospital and back towards his apartment. Once back, Newt called for Jacob and Queenie and once they appeared, Credence jumped into what had occurred. Queenie didn’t even interrupt him, everyone frozen as they were retold what the president had said.

“No…no he couldn’t have,” whispered Queenie. “There has to be more to this.”

“Well we don’t have much time to find out what,” Jacob said. “Not if he’s going to die tomorrow.”

“We could kidnap him,” Credence suddenly said much to everyone’s surprise. When he was met with silence, Credence hesitantly added, “And…and if we make it look like Grindelwald’s followers did it then…then perhaps we can shift blame from Tina as well.”

Again there was silence until—

“It would give us time,” Queenie suddenly said. “We could properly question him, see what he knows. If he’s as guilty as the president claims then we give him back. But no way would Grindelwald do so much damage to him if he was completely loyal.”

“Perhaps, but exactly how are we going to do that?” asked Newt. “We don’t know exactly when Tina will leave the hospital and we can’t exactly ask her or give her a warning that we’re coming.”

“I’m sure my sister will be prepared for whatever we decide on,” Queenie quickly cut in. “She wouldn’t have asked Credence to come all this way if she didn’t want us to do something.”

“True, and aren’t there ways for you guys to disguise yourselves? You can sneak back in and stake the place out tomorrow morning so that way we don’t have to know specifics,” Jacob added.

“And we could get him out of the hospital through your case!” Queenie threw in.

“That would work but Jacob, would you mind staying in my workshop for a while?” asked Newt.

“Well of course I wouldn’t mind but I have to ask why,” Jacob replied.

“Because though it will be easiest to get Graves out that way, my creatures probably won’t agree so much with me. They know you. You’ll be able to keep them calm until we can get him out,” Newt said.

Queenie nodded. “And I’m assuming we’ll stupefy him as well.”

“That would probably be for the best. We also don’t know what state he’ll be in so we should both likely hit him with the spell just in case,” Newt added. “Credence, you’ll be in charge of the case.”

“I will?” he asked, shock clear in his voice. So far they hadn’t mentioned anything concerning him and he was sure he’d be left out of the plan.

“Yes,” Newt replied. “I can’t carry it if I’m focusing on stupefying Graves and getting Tina out of the way.”

“But I don’t know if—”

“Don’t worry Credence, I trust you,” Newt interrupted with a warm smile. “You’ll station yourself somewhere near the closest exit in regards to Graves’ room, excluding the front because I doubt the president wants this to be put on display for anyone to see. You’ll need to keep the case closed and but unlocked and ready for when we come near. Queenie and I will then stupefy him and guide him into the case where, Jacob, you’ll grab him and get him settled.”

“And while you do that honey, Newt, Credence, and I will break off from one another. We should wait for our disguises to then fade before we meet back up at Newt’s apartment,” Queenie finished.

“Sounds like a plan,” Jacob said with a firm nod. Glancing at his watch then, he added, “Perhaps I should get reaccustomed with the animals now rather than later, make sure the more skittish ones remember me. We only have a few hours left before daylight.”

“Do we really,” murmured Newt. “I suppose we were there far longer than I thought. No matter, I think your idea is a good one Jacob. We’ll figure out the best disguise for the rest of us while you do that.”

Jacob nodded in agreement and Newt quickly grabbed his case. Jacob kissed Queenie before heading down with Newt to familiarize themselves with the animals. Newt came up not long after, closing the case behind him and quickly waving his wand over it along with a few words. The case turned black and sleek, the weathered bulky look gone as it looked more like something a businessman might carry rather than a traveler.

“Alright, now for the rest of us,” Newt said.

Queenie nodded in agreement and added, “We should try and make each other as indistinguishable as possible. It will confuse them more.”

“Hmm, none of us have brown hair so we could transfigure that, make sure we’re already wearing grey, and a hat to cover our faces. And seeing as Credence and I are about the same height, we make you a little taller Queenie and it should work seeing as we’re all pretty skinny chaps,” Newt replied.

Chuckling at that, Queenie voiced her agreement and added, “Credence and Newt, you should rest for a bit then. I’ll wake you when first light hits and then we’ll head back to the hospital.”

* * *

 

Tina finally moved from her position by Percival’s bedside when the healer came in the next morning. She hadn’t slept at all and it must have shown on her face as the healer that entered added, “Make sure you’re fully prepared for this. Waking him up this soon…it may be rather difficult to reason with him. We still have no idea of his mental state.”

Tina just nodded in understanding and waited, wand at the ready as the healer did several precise spells before stepping back.

After a few moments, Percival’s eyes slowly opened like he wasn’t use to the movement anymore. But apparently once fully awake, he was making a mad dash up and out of the bed. Tina didn’t wish to use magic on him if it wasn’t necessary and only placed a single hand on his chest, yet that seemed to oddly work in stopping him. Percival reeled from the touch and slammed into the floor, looking at her in utter terror, eyes trained on her wand like he had never seen anything more terrifying.

“Percival—”

His eyes finally flashed to her face, wild and afraid and nothing like she remembered. However, after a moment longer, his eyes seemed to recognize her and before she could stop him, he had rushed up and grabbed her by her shoulders.

“You’re in danger! You have to—”

“Percival, Grindewald’s been caught,” Tina interrupted. She tried to put a hand on his shoulder but despite him being alright with grabbing hold of her, he flinched from the initiation of contact and backed up again.

“No! It’s –. – is going to—” He suddenly stopped himself, realizing that whatever he was trying to say wasn’t coming out at all. “No…no no no no!”

Seeing that Percival was breaking, Tina silently performed the immobulus charm and gestured at the healer to leave them be. He seemed hesitant but finally nodded. Once alone, Tina moved so that she could see Percival’s face.

“I’m going to unfreeze you Percival but I need you to remain calm,” Tina murmured as she flicked her wand again.

Percival’s form jumped back into movement though he quickly stopped his yelling, turning to cowering instead, words mumbled under his breath that sounded like, “Of course he did this. Of course I can’t say – name.”

“Percival,” murmured Tina, “I don’t want to force you into anything but I need you to cooperate with me.”

“Cooperate…cooperate right, of course. Yes you…I can trust you,” Percival muttered to himself with a firm shake of his head.

His words broke Tina but she managed to keep her composure. If Credence had talked to the others then hopefully she wouldn’t have to ruin that trust.

“I need you to follow me. I’ve been ordered to take you somewhere safe,” Tina lied, gesturing towards the door. “It’s important that we hurry.”

“Hurry, yes, alright,” murmured Percival. He finally came closer again and wrapped an arm around Tina’s, pressing his body close much to her surprise but she didn’t try and risk touching him in return. “Not safe. No where safe. We should hurry.”

Tina only nodded, unsure if she would be able to voice anymore lies at this point. She guided Percival who now seemed to be firmly attached to her side, a stark contrast to his more distant character before.

“This way,” she managed, turning into the hallway and away from the front door.

Percival was silent for a moment before getting out, “Going. Where?”

“I’ll explain more once we’re somewhere safer,” Tina replied before suddenly the world went black.

* * *

 

Though Queenie would have preferred not to, stupefying her sister was necessary to make the plan believable. Graves went down a second later thanks to both her spell and Newt’s. Newt grabbed hold of the limp body while Queenie placed Tina on the floor as gently as she could. Newt shoved Graves around a corner where a ready Credence grabbed hold of him and let his body fall into the chest. There, Jacob just barely caught him before Graves hit his head on the steps. Hefting the man into his arms, Credence closed the case from above just as he, Queenie, and Newt scattered.

It was early in the morning so there weren’t many visitors but it was a hospital and places like that never slept. Of course people saw and of course there were those that tried to stop them but most were rushing to see if Tina was alright rather than chasing after them as they all went through their escape routes, disappearing into alleyways and joining the crowded streets of London. Credence threw away the hat as instructed and a few minutes later his hair was turning back to its normal color and the large, oversized coat turned into his regular jacket again while the slim briefcase became a traveling case too.

He headed straight for Newt’s apartment getting there just as Newt did as well.

Opening the door, they saw Queenie was back already which gave them all at least a moment to breathe easy, knowing they had all gotten away safely. Credence then set the case on the floor and Newt walked over to open it, calling down, “Everything alright Jacob?”

“Yeah but I think we should place him somewhere in your apartment! Even unconscious the animals are getting pretty freaked out by his presence.”

“Alright, I’ll come down and help you get him up here then,” Newt responded.

It only took a moment as Newt climbed down and then quickly came back out, supporting Percival’s shoulders as Jacob got his feet.

Queenie helped to take over for Jacob as she and Newt moved Percival to a chair in the sitting room while Jacob climbed out of the case and carefully closed it behind him.

Once Percival was on the chair, Newt changed it into a couch with a few words and they adjusted Percival accordingly. With a sigh, Queenie checked the time and said, “He should be waking up in the next hour. I think it best if he sees my face first. At least it’s somewhat familiar.”

Newt nodded in agreement.

“What of Tina?” Credence hesitantly asked.

“We’ll have to wait for my sister to come to us,” Queenie replied. “It would be to dangerous if we contacted her first.”

Credence only bowed his head in understanding as Newt quickly said, “How about I make us some tea?”

“That would be wonderful; thank you,” Queenie said.

“No coffee?” asked Jacob with a half grin.

“I think you’ll find our tea more agreeable if you’re thinking of your American coffee,” Newt responded with a smile of his own.

Queenie chuckled at that and at least Jacob and Newt smiled too, but it was really just a cover and they all knew it. A cover of pleasantries and good cheer that masked how uncomfortable they all felt, wondering exactly what Percival Graves had become during his capture and if there was truth to President Picquery’s words.

That became even more apparent as after Newt had passed around tea and they had spoken about the subject as much as possible, there really was just waiting that could be done. In the now slightly over crowded sitting room, Queenie sat on the armrest of the sofa at Percival’s feet while Jacob sat in the other armchair and Percival and Credence sat at the small kitchen table for two.

Queenie had already finished her tea, so had everyone else, but she took one more imaginary sip to simply do something before placing the cup and saucer on a side table. However, it was then that she heard movement and knew from the way everyone lurched forward that Percival was waking up.

Spinning around, Queenie put a hand on Percival’s shoulder in an attempt to keep him there but at the contact she felt Percival’s mind scream at her and saw that what his eyes showed him was not what everyone else was seeing.

Retracting her hand like she’d just touched fire, Queenie whispered, “Honey, I’m so sorry. I won’t do it again.”

Confusion mixed with the already clear fear in Percival’s eyes as he pushed himself backwards, like he was trying to get the couch to swallow him whole.

Hoping to keep the situation in control, Queenie quickly added, “I’m Tina’s sister, Queenie. We’ve met a few times. You’re in a safe place Mr. Graves.”

For a moment he just remained frozen and then slowly nodded his head. “Yes…yes I remember you…but Tina, where—”

His head whipped around, searching for her in a wild manner but upon his eyes lighting on Credence, he froze before suddenly launching himself at the young man.

Panic rushed through Credence as he scrambled backwards but all Percival did was grab hold of him and bury his face against Credence’s chest, unintelligible words flowing from his mouth before he finally pulled himself back and then everyone could hear what he was saying.

“Thank god you’re alive. Grindelwald didn’t hurt you; did he?”

Credence had no idea what to say to that. That the man broke his trust? Nearly made him self-destruct? That he’d murdered people and nearly killed even more? Nearly killed Tina because of Grindelwald? He settled for silence because he honestly didn’t know what to say yet that seemed to be the wrong course of action.

“No. Of course. You’re not real. This doesn’t make sense. Tina never came. No, I’m still trapped. None of this is—”

“Honey, this is very much real,” Queenie cut in, “and Tina will be here soon. You are not there anymore.”

Percival hesitated but then started mumbling to himself again, “Perhaps. Perhaps this isn’t a dream. So they are real but who are they. And – is still out there but I can’t even say – name which does nothing. Can I write it? Maybe I can write it-paper!”

Percival had wandered as he mumbled and upon shouting the word ‘paper’ he had come to stop in front of Newt who jumped nearly high enough to hit his head on the ceiling.

“What—”

“Paper-a pencil! Now!” Percival said urgently and Newt rushed off to grab just that.

Upon coming near again, Percival snatched the items from him and leaned over the kitchen table. For everyone else, they saw Percival just freeze, pencil hovering over the piece of paper. Queenie understood though. She knew that Percival was trying to think of something, a name, but it was blocked off and locked away, so far that even Queenie couldn’t pull it forward.

Finally Percival threw the pencil across the room, causing everyone but Queenie to jump as he covered his face with his hands and screamed before falling into shuttering sobs.

Newt reached out a hand but froze at Queenie’s insistent, “Don’t.”

He looked over at her, eyes questioning, but jumped upon feeling Graves grab hold of his hand. Unsure of what to do, he remained still as Percival turned Newt’s hand this way and that, pushing the skin so it bunched up or became smooth.

“Yes, real, you seem real…and British. Where are we?”

“My flat in London,” New sputtered. He glanced down, very aware of the fact that Graves was still holding his hand though the other man seemed to have forgotten. “I’m-I’m Newt Scamander. I helped Tina and the others with the capture of Grindelwald.”

“Capture, capture Grindelwald like it matters, doesn’t matter, danger, he’ll get out, trouble, doesn’t matter—”

“Percival,” Queenie quickly said, cutting through his words. She didn’t want to hurt him but his mind was so addled that she only seemed to glimpse any clarity when fear and pain spiked in him. She couldn’t get to the answer that everyone needed to know and as much as she didn’t want to push the man farther, she felt like he had gone over the edge long ago. “We need to know. Were you helping Grindelwald?”

“Helping…helping…so many lies and – just supported them and – helped him. – used me just as much as Grindelwald did. Friend, thought – was my friend. – lied and now danger, you’re in danger, Tina MACUSA, you’re all in danger,” Percival rambled on as he finally let go of Newt’s hand and began to move back and forth.

Despite the confusing words, Queenie was able to understand most of it as she said, “You’re saying Grindelwald tricked you along with someone else. Someone who works in MACUSA.”

Percival rapidly nodded.

“Someone whose name and gender you can’t even say or write down,” Queenie added. “What of their position?”

Percival tried, his mouth opening and closing but still nothing came out and it made him desperate as his lungs pushed and pushed to no avail. It seemed as if he would have continued on like that but Queenie approached him and whispered, “Please stop honey. You’re only hurting yourself.”

Percival bent forward, his body shuttering as he squeezed his eyes tight. Queenie didn’t dare touch him, knowing that no matter the intention he would only be able to see one thing. Instead, she bent down so that the next time he opened his eyes they were face to face.

“It’ll be alright honey,” whispered Queenie. “We’ll help you. We’ll find out what you’re trying to warn us about.”

Percival didn’t look convinced but when Queenie also suggested he move back to the couch, he did just that. Sitting down, he wrapped his arms around his thin body, shivering as everyone realized that his thin, tattered clothes and lack of body fat and muscle probably wasn’t doing him any good what with the cold, wet weather outside. Rather quickly, Newt grabbed his coat and Hufflepuff scarf from his coat rack and handed them over to Queenie who placed them over Percival and then added the blanket that had been covering the back of the other armchair.

The sudden amount of cloth that now covered him made him look even weaker and smaller as Percival pulled the blanket around himself and his hands started to fiddle with Newt’s scarf, always in constant movement.

“I-I’ll go to the shop and grab us something to eat,” Newt quickly added.

“How about I come with you?” Jacob suggested.

“Yes that sounds good.”

“Yes, very good.”

“Alright. We’ll be right back.”

“Yes right back.”

With that, the both of them hurried out of Newt’s apartment. Queenie didn’t really blame them, the atmosphere awkward and uncertain and neither really sure what to do with Percival. Nevertheless, her attention went back to the man as he asked, “Who?”

Queenie was able to gather who he was referring to and said, “Jacob Kowalski. He’s a No-Maj that helped us capture Grindelwald.”

She was curious what his reaction would be. His mind gave no warning though as he shocked her with his sudden outburst of laughter.

“A No-Maj helped take down Grindelwald? _Grindelwald_?” Percival fell into hysterics as he leaned against Queenie, his laughter continuing to come until he couldn’t breathe anymore.

But from there, whatever danger Percival knew about yet couldn’t speak of came crashing in on him again along with the fact that he only seemed to realize that he was free. He started to cry again, form shaking and hands constantly twisting Newt’s scarf.

Queenie shifted her body slightly but not to try and get Percival off of her. Instead, it was the best she could do to show that her shoulder was open for him and that she didn’t mind comforting him. He took it and she let him hold her and cry against her as she shifted through his mind slowly understanding his actions and the reasons behind them.

Credence remained silent throughout it all, his mind trying to figure out what he thought of this Graves, confused at the question he had posed him earlier and how he could care for him yet had also apparently helped Grindelwald. Yet clearly something had gone wrong, something so horrendous that a once powerful wizard was a terrified cat ready to jump out the window one second before become a sobbing wreck the next. Eventually, Credence’s thoughts fell to pity because that was really all he could confirm for the moment.

Newt and Jacob soon came back with food for plenty and though Newt tried to see if Graves had a preference to anything, he didn’t get a response as the man had fallen back into his own mind.

As everyone tried to act as normal as possible, which of course failed spectacularly, no one seemed to notice that Percival eventually fell asleep. For him, it didn’t feel like falling asleep though and what he saw didn’t seem like a dream.

For months, he hadn’t been able to sleep. He’d simply been just barely aware, his reality a constant. And that’s what he saw. Not a dream but just reality, everything as real as Newt’s living room.

He was back in the basement, back in his position as still as ever. And – was there. His friend and schoolmate. – had been someone that Percival had been counting on in the early days, when he had still bothered to try and keep track of time. He had thought – was like him. Pulled into Grindelwald’s plans and ideas by false promises. But – was just like Grindelwald and instead of a helping hand, Percival had received an all to familiar wand in his face and the utterance of the curse crucio.

And for him, it was happening once again, not a dream but real and painful and heartbreaking all at once.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder though and he turned his head in response. Technically if he had really been in the basement, he wouldn’t have been able to move like that but his brain was unable to make that connection. Instead, all he saw was himself with Grindelwald’s smile and he cried out and pushed back with all his might.

He heard a cry that didn’t sound like Grindelwald and when he opened his eyes-for he must have closed them at some point-all he saw was an unfamiliar wood floor.

Slowly, he looked up and found faces staring at him, some familiar, some not. He then looked straight ahead and saw Tina slowly pushing herself up, a pained expression on her face.

Of course, everyone had seen what had really happened but for Percival, he didn’t understand and was unable to make a connection. For him, Tina having to pick herself up off the floor and him throwing Grindelwald off were two separate events.

But really, Tina was there and that’s what Percival figured mattered most. He’d thought he could trust – but he knew he could trust Tina. She had helped him. She had kept looking for him. So Percival rushed to Tina and asked if she was alright, the words repeated over and over without him realizing it as he finally took hold of her arm. Yes, she was real. She had to be. He could feel her warmth. He took a deep breath. Yes, he was safe. He was alright.

For everyone else, they heard those very thoughts but in broken speech patterns that only partially made since. As he seemed to become stuck on the word alright, the word slipping through his lips again and again like a mantra, everyone else tried to figure out exactly what to do next.

Newt was the one who came up with an idea, albeit it was more based on his own stomach than the events that had just occurred.

“Food’s ready if um…anyone is interested,” Newt said sheepishly.

“I think that might be a good idea,” Jacob replied.

* * *

 

After being ambushed by her own sister, Tina had woken to a sea of confused and worried strangers and healers. Of course, Tina being the respectable Auror that she was, had jumped up right away and rushed off to try and find her missing ward but to no avail. She had (thankfully) come up empty.

President Picquery had possibly then been the most difficult thing to deal with, her and the higher level Aurors and politicians that Tina found herself being questioned and picked apart by. However, as she hadn’t known of any plan, certainly no specifics, she hadn’t been able to give them anything. After seemingly forever, they had finally given up and let her go, unable to prove or disprove anything.

She had then gone straight back to Newt’s, careful to make sure she wasn’t followed as well. Once back, she made sure that everyone was ok before eyes had fallen on Percival, curled up and asleep on a couch that hadn’t been there last time.

Tina had only meant well in ignoring her sister’s warnings as it had been obvious he was trapped in some awful dream. Nevertheless, there was an even more violent reaction than the one at the hospital, Percival unintentionally throwing her to the wall with his magic.

Thankfully she hadn’t been hurt but before she could say just that, Percival was there, suddenly clinging to her once more looking scared and lost and always mumbling.

She had been thankful when Newt had offered food, no matter how sudden and out of place the offer had felt.

They then ended up rearranging Newt’s apartment again, making it so that they could all sit around a table as food and silverware was placed around it. Without meaning to, Credence ended up sitting next to Percival and he found himself unable to avoid looking at the man. It was how the rest of the day had seemed to go. Credence had been unable to say much of anything, thoughts to confused by it all and also wary of Graves’ unpredictable nature.

That became more evident as during the early dinner, Percival seemed to move from being attached to Tina’s side to being attached to Credence’s, not really minding who it was as long as he was near someone. For Credence, it was strange as part of him wanted to simply relax as Percival gripped him and another part of him wanted to throw Percival across the room. When that second thought became clearer, Credence focused on the differences: the scars, long hair, the beard, those wary eyes that moved like a cornered animal. Looking at that, especially the eyes, Credence was reminded of himself, of being alone and desperate for anyone, of any attention. It was that thought that kept Credence from throwing him off.

As dinner continued on, Credence murmured something that had everyone stopping and turning to them.

“You haven’t eaten anything.”

And Percival hadn’t. Occasionally his eyes would settle on the bowl of soup in front of him but they would quickly move elsewhere. It even seemed that he couldn’t tell that Credence was talking to him until it was repeated by Queenie who pushed the bowl closer.

“Honey, you need to eat something,” Queenie urged.

Percival seemed confused, it taking several long moments before he finally picked up the spoon and took a sip. He then put the spoon back, seeming completely content with leaving it there. Again, he hadn’t eaten in months and honestly just tasting food had made him want to throw up so he’d put it back and decided to cling to Credence again.

For a while, things had almost felt normal but the interruption of Percival had caused the atmosphere to turn awkward and uncertain again. They still had no idea who the other person was that Percival couldn’t speak of and no one really had any idea of what to do with the man now as they seemed to only be able to wait for some event to occur next.

Perhaps if they could pull more information out of Percival they would be getting somewhere, but the man’s broken speech patterns and mind made that nearly impossible, any clarity random at best.

They spoke of those very facts after dinner as they had tried to return the meal to lighter thoughts before everyone finished. With the table back to its original size and the extra chairs gone, the group had talked for a moment before deciding it was probably best to come up with any solid plans the next day. Everyone was tired and felt stretched thin over all that had happened in the short time and a full night’s rest was certainly needed.

Newt offered his bedroom to Queenie and Jacob again and Tina agreed to stay with Percival as Newt changed the couch into a bed. He then offered Credence a place to sleep in his workshop with him which the young man took after some thought. With that decided and everything set up, everyone retired to their respective places, minds full of what-ifs and fear.


	6. An Unexpected Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, kudoing, and commenting! I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

Newt felt like he was never going to get his scarf back.

Two days had passed and only a few things had become any clearer. It was really only thanks to Queenie that they got anything out of Percival as she pieced together his speech and mind. But even then it was little to go on.

They began to somewhat understand his feelings about the separation of the muggle and Wizarding World. It seemed that he believed that the longer they stayed separated, the more violent the clash between the two would be. For Percival, working with Grindelwald had been about preserving both worlds as much as possible, for making the transition as peaceful as possible. Percival hadn’t been alone in this belief, at least he hadn’t thought so originally. The friend who he could not speak of had become involved with Grindelwald around the same time and had actually been the one to drag Percival into it all.

Yet when Grindelwald’s true nature came to light, it seemed Percival had been alone in trying to fight the man off.

Also, despite Tina’s claims that Grindelwald had been moved into the Ministry of Magic’s charge, been placed in Azkaban, and was going to be given the dementor’s kiss, Percival didn’t seem any calmer, always claiming that there was more to come.

While the time had passed, everyone had tried different techniques in getting Percival to eat and to do other daily things. Tina had the most knowledge about him and seemed to know what he enjoyed the most and what he did in his free time. But there was little that actually held his interest and during meals it was considered a success if he even took one bite.

The biggest failure ended up happening when Newt had tried to get the man to take a shower. The actual showering thing had gone over alright and finally getting him into something other than his tattered clothes certainly helped his image, but it was right before the shower that Newt had messed up.

He’d been showing Graves his bathroom when the man had spotted his own reflection and that had led to several hours of just trying to get the man to remove his hands from his own face. His own image had terrified him and he seemed certain that Grindelwald was right there. After finally calming him down, Newt had gotten the man to finally take a shower but then made sure to cover up any mirrors so that they didn’t have to deal with another episode.

Jacob had been the one to later get Percival new clothes but the man still seemed dead set on keeping Newt’s scarf as well, constantly twisting it in his hands even if he wouldn’t do anything else. Which was mainly why Newt figured he wasn’t ever getting it back, at least not any time soon.

He didn’t mind but did take note of the action as he tried to figure out how Percival Graves was seeing the world now. Eventually he did have to ask Queenie who helped in shedding some light on the subject.

“He’s trying to assert some form of control,” Queenie finally told Newt. “He’s been unable to control anything and having others initiate contact only makes him think of Grindelwald, of being out of control. But at the same time, besides those unwanted touches, he’s had nothing. He’s been completely alone and he’s desperate for attention, for warmth.”

“He just can’t allow others to do that for him,” Newt responded.

Queenie nodded. “It’ll take quite a while before he’s able to trust others, if that’s even possible. But more importantly, I don’t think it’ll happen until this whole ordeal with Grindelwald is finally put behind him. As long as he thinks Grindelwald is a threat, he won’t be able to heal.”

“Have you tried getting the name from his mind?”

“I have, so many times,” murmured Queenie. “But it’s just so deep down, so heavily guarded. But I won’t stop trying. I can’t.”

Newt simply nodded at that, thankful for Queenie’s explanation as it helped in further dealing with Percival.

Jacob was equally grateful for Queenie’s help to, particularly as Percival seemed intent on asking him seemingly random questions. Though not always understanding him, Jacob made sure to always humor the man, answering as best he could and always keeping a smile on his face. The questions, sometimes No-Maj related sometimes not, were what Percival usually posed to Jacob, simply using him as a voice to listen to when he needed it.

It became increasingly clear that he would then go to Tina when scared or uncertain, usually repeating words like ‘trust, trust her’ when he needed that kind of comfort. Credence was the opposite of that. When it seemed that all Percival wanted to do was comfort or protect someone else, it seemed that Credence was his automatic pick, as if he was trying to repent for allowing Grindelwald near him in the first place.

For Credence, it certainly wasn’t what he’d had in mind when first planning to go after Graves but not being forced into anything, not being told what to do, not being beaten and yelled at, not being called a freak, being surrounded by people that only smiled at him or asked him what _he_ wanted, it was certainly a life that Credence wasn’t complaining about.

And then with Queenie, Graves seemed to go to her, whether intentionally or not-it was difficult to tell, when he was hurting and getting to close to going straight over the edge. Queenie seemed to be able to always get at Percival’s thoughts, even if he couldn’t, and always knew how to talk him down when he began to panic to much.

Finally, Newt seemed to fill the simplest need for Percival: touch. Unless there was some other emotion or feeling involved, if Percival just needed to feel a body close then he would often grab Newt and just hold onto his arm, following him around wherever he went. Newt didn’t exactly mind, he did want to help Graves as much as possible, but being a rather touchy feely person himself, he found he had to check himself multiple times at not trying to comfort Percival in his own way and simply let the man do his thing.

Because of this, Percival ended up in his workshop a few times and for the most part, the creatures danced around Percival both interested and wary of the man. Newt knew magical beasts best and whenever down there, tried to think of a way in which the creatures might help Percival, particularly since they couldn’t go on like this forever.

And that was the elephant in the room that no one was quite addressing. They couldn’t all just live in Newt’s apartment for the rest of their lives. For one, it was far to small, and for another thing, they all very much had lives of their own. After all, Newt hadn’t helped out Jacob to only have the guy abandon his dream of owning his own bakery once again.

But unfortunately for them, reality crashed in on the afternoon of the second day. Queenie and Jacob were out getting food for that night which left Tina, Percival, Credence, and Newt alone. Everything was going as normal as ever until Newt heard a knock at his door.

Tina immediately led Percival, who was already holding onto her, out of the room and Credence quietly followed. Newt went to his door to see who it was and couldn’t stop the shocked expression from spreading across his face. He opened up the door, blinking several times to simply make sure it was real before finally asking, “Professor Dumbledore?”

“It is good to see you Newton,” Dumbledore responded with his characteristic timeless smile as he peered over his half moon glasses.

“And you professor,” Newt quickly replied. “Come in! Come in!”

As Dumbledore walked in and Newt closed the door behind him, he couldn’t help but fidget as nerves started to get the best of him. He had seen Professor Dumbledore a few times after he’d left Hogwarts and he would forever be indebted to the man as it was mainly his persistence that had made it possible for Newt to graduate (even if he’d been kicked out at the same time).

But never had he thought he’d see the great man in his currently very messy flat (a byproduct of constantly changing the sizes of things and rearranging furniture to fit everyone there).

As Dumbledore was simply glancing around the place, Newt continued to wring his hands as he finally said, “Not that it isn’t wonderful to see you sir, but may I ask why the surprise visit.”

“Yes of course,” Dumbledore said as he turned back to Newt. “You see, as much as I would prefer this to be a social call, I am also here as a favor to the Ministry.”

Newt’s brow knit in confusion and worry as he wondered what that could be about. “Perhaps we should sit?” Newt asked hesitantly.

“I think that a fine idea.”

“Let me make us some tea then.”

Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head in agreement as Newt quickly went about preparing the tea before finally setting a cup in front of Dumbledore. He sat across from his former professor and held his cup tightly but found his nerves to taunt to allow him to take a sip. Instead, he settled on watching Dumbledore, the man not appearing to be in any hurry.

“Thank you very much Newt,” Dumbledore finally responded after setting the cup down. “Just what I needed after a day’s worth of travel.”

“You’ve come here just for a favor?” asked Newt uncertainly.

“No, no. There is other business I must attend to before I go back to Hogwarts but first I thought I might help out an old friend,” Dumbledore replied.

“From the Ministry of Magic.”

“Yes, he thought it might go a bit better if there was an informal inquiry made,” Dumbledore replied.

“An inquiry for what?” asked Newt. His hands involuntarily tightened on his teacup’s handle as he tried to not let uncertainty get the better of him.

Dumbledore continued to take his time though, his nonchalance over the whole thing somewhat easing Newt’s discomfort.

“As you know, the Director of Magical Security for the Wizarding Congress of America was found a few days ago. Well, of course you know. You helped find him,” chuckled Dumbledore. “What you may not know is he’s disappeared again.”

Newt mustered all his confusion and unease into looking shocked as he managed out a breathy, “What?”

“I suspected you’d say as much,” Dumbledore said. “The Ministry currently believes that due to your involvement in the Grindelwald case and that with finding the Director, you may also know where he is now. Failing that, some suspicion has fallen on the Auror, Ms. Goldstein, who I believe you are acquainted with and, as it would seem that you don’t know where Mr. Graves is, the Ministry would then like to know if you have been in contact with Ms. Goldstein since the incident.”

Simply shaking his head, Newt quickly replied, “Not since I left her at the hospital. But why would it matter?”

“It doesn’t, at least not to you,” Dumbledore assured him. “Due to the Ministry’s cooperation with President Picquery and MACUSA, they simply wished to extend an arm and see if you had any information that might help the situation.”

“Well I wish I could help,” Newt murmured, “but we simply haven’t spoken about what occurred. And I had no idea Graves had disappeared again.”

“No need to feel so bad about it. None of this was your fault after all,” Dumbledore said with a kind smile. He then stood up and Newt stumbled over his own feet to do the same. “I do believe I must be going now.”

“So soon?” asked Newt, surprised by this sudden departure now as much as the sudden arrival.

“Yes, there is a great deal of business that I must attend to, but should I not get the chance to see you soon, I will make time once your book comes out.”

“Well thank you—”

Newt was cut off by a sound that had his body and heart freezing in place. It was a cry that unmistakably came from Percival, broken and wretched and apparently something which neither Tina nor Credence could stop. Yet that wasn’t what truly chilled Newt. It was the change in composure that came from the man in front of him.

Months had passed in MACUSA. No one, not the president, not Tina, had known what had been hiding in their midst.

No one had suspected a thing.

“You’re not Dumbledore.”

“Clever boy.”

Newt’s hand rushed to his wand but before he could grab it, he was flung across the room, hitting his head hard against the wall. He was too dazed to see what was happening clearly. The next thing he knew was Tina was unconscious on the ground, Credence by her side, eyes white and a darkness circling him, and a still disguised Grindewald kneeling in front of Percival.

“How did you know?” murmured Grindelwald as Newt’s skin crawled. Nothing was more haunting than hearing Dumbledore’s voice yet knowing that it was Grindelwald who spoke. “Hmm, interesting certainly but I am not here for you. Now Credence, please come with me.”

“Not likely,” Credence spit out, still hovering over the unconscious Tina.

“Credence, I am only trying to help you,” Grindelwald murmured in soothing tones. “Certainly the kindness of a few strangers hasn’t made you so naïve as to believe that the world is filled with more people like them.” Grindelwald stood up straight, focus fully going back to Credence. He started to move forward. “I’ll protect you just like I always have—”

Both Credence and Newt jumped as they suddenly saw Percival push himself up and punch Grindelwald in the face. For a split second, Newt was sure he saw the fire that had once been Percival before everything had happened. Something about the way Grindelwald had started for Credence, maybe in the words or a combination of both, Newt wasn’t really sure. But as shocking as the action was, it seemed to amount to little as Grindelwald twisted his hand and suddenly Graves was on the floor screaming at the top of his lungs. Though Grindelwald hadn’t said the word, Newt knew that only one curse could cause so much pain.

“It seems that I did not break you as completely as I’d thought,” murmured Grindelwald. He bent back down towards the withering Percival, smoothing his hair and softly caressing his cheek. “There, there, it’s alright. We all make mistakes.”

Grindelwald then turned his attention back to Credence with a knowing look. “And speaking of mistakes, you wouldn’t want to let out that power now. If you really care for these people, you’ll only destroy them.”

That realization did have Credence suddenly backing off, his pupils coming back as he understood that, though he could control his direction, he couldn’t really control the expanse of his power. He would easily engulf the entire room if not the entire floor of the building in a second and it was impossible to say who would survive that and who wouldn’t.

“Now, Credence, please come with me.”

But no, Credence wouldn’t do that. Not after everything that had happened. He couldn’t.

“I only wish to help you Credence. Someone as beautiful and as talented as you shouldn’t be confined to the shadows simply because others don’t understand,” Grindewald replied as he started to move closer again. “Stay with them and you’ll only trade one cage for another.”

Upon growing nearer, Grindelwald didn’t wait for Credence’s answer as he wordlessly and wandlessly hit him with a spell that quickly had him falling right into Grindelwald’s arms.

Newt desperately tried to find his wand but it must have been accioed away as it was nowhere near him and before he could look more, Grindelwald had slammed his head against the wall again, dazing him once more.

“Be careful Mr. Scamander, I do not need you nor do I find you as amusing as the others,” Grindelwald said as he walked away and out the door with Credence in hand.

* * *

 

When Queenie started running, Jacob didn’t question it. He trusted her with his life and if there was a reason to run, then he didn’t need any further explaining. Neither did he ask about her dropping their bags of goods on the ground. That action only made him run faster as they rushed into the apartment building and up to Newt’s flat.

Running in was very much like being thrust into a nightmare. Jacob ran to Newt who was blinking hard and lolling his head back and forth, trying to make sense of the situation. Queenie just froze, knowing that Newt would be alright and that though her sister was unconscious, Tina would be fine as well. But she couldn’t ignore the new waves of pain that was coming from Percival, so bad that it was almost enough to make her drop to her knees. The lack of another mind made her equally want to do just that.

“He took Credence,” she whispered as she slowly moved farther into the apartment.

Jacob took in a sharp breath. “You don’t mean—”

“I do. Very much.”

“He’s supposed to be locked up!”

Queenie couldn’t respond to that. She simply didn’t know how as she double checked her sister’s state before turning back to Percival. Not just his mind but his entire body was in immense pain and Queenie did what spells she could to try and lessen that, at least the physical as Jacob tried to get Newt to talk.

“Hey, hey you alright buddy?” he asked urgently.

“I-I-no I’m not-I’m not fine. Credence-he has Credence,” Newt managed to get out as he shook his head. “And-and Dumbledore? I don’t know but he was disguised as Dumbledore.”

Queenie bit her bottom lip. She had never met Dumbledore but his reputation did precede him and if Grindelwald had been able to take his identity, then it certainly didn’t give them much hope. She moved back to Tina and shook her awake. “Come on Teenie, we don’t have time for this.”

Tina rapidly blinked and then jumped to her feet as she became conscious right before all the fight drained out of her.

“Credence is—”

“Gone so we don’t have much time,” Queenie interrupted as she put a comforting hand on her sister’s shoulder. “You and Newt head to the Ministry, get in touch with President Picquery, anything to figure out where they may have gone. Jacob and I will stay with Percival.”

“Wait, we’re going where?” asked Newt, still somewhat dazed by everything.

“Queenie’s right,” Tina replied, rushing over and grabbing Newt’s hand. “Come on, we have to find Grindelwald before he becomes untraceable.”

They rushed out of the room as Queenie knelt beside Percival again. “Come on honey, take my hand. There’s no use staying on the floor like that.”

It took a great deal of patience before Percival dared to take her hand and then Queenie pulled him to the couch. She pulled a blanket over him just as shuttering cries started to escape his lips as his body shook against her.

“I should’ve done-done more but I just-I couldn’t and-and Credence is gone-and-gone and my fault-it—”

“No Percival,” hushed Queenie, “it’s not your fault honey. Don’t you dare ever believe that.”

Her words got Percival to stop talking but he still cried into her lap as Jacob came near. All he could do was put a supporting hand on Queenie as he sat next to her. He tried to send the most carrying and loving thoughts he could think of, knowing that Percival’s mind must be causing her great pain. As she wrapped one hand around his, he asked, “Who’s the guy Newt spoke of? Dumbledore?”

“Albus Dumbledore, he was one of Newt’s professors at Hogwarts. He’s considered to be an incredibly powerful wizard.”

“One which Grindelwald may now have.”

It was likely, very likely, but Queenie didn’t want to say those words out loud, lest they make them all the more real. Instead, they remained on the couch, all comforting each other as best they could as they waited for some word from Tina or Newt. For a long time, there was nothing and the hours passed yet rather suddenly, Queenie was suddenly standing up, surprising both Percival and Jacob.

However, before Jacob could ask anything, Queenie was already telling him the answer.

“Tina’s in danger.”

* * *

 

Everything had suddenly gone black for Credence when suddenly he found himself in an unknown room. Without hesitating, he tried to turn into his Obscurial form yet doing so was like suddenly having a collar choking all the air out of him. Falling to the ground, Credence wheezed, unable to speak as he tried to say anything.

“I figured you might do that. Really Credence, is that how you’re going to show thanks after all I’ve done for you?”

Credence clawed at his throat but there was nothing there to take off. He finally looked up and he didn’t see Percival Graves’ face or that of the man Newt called Dumbledore. It was Grindelwald, the true one with his unnaturally white hair and blue eyes.

“What have you done to me?” Credence choked out, throat still in a great deal of pain.

“I did what was necessary,” Grindelwald simply replied. “I am trying to help you but I can’t do that if I’m dead, now can I?”

“You’re-you’re not trying to help me,” Credence got out as he slowly stood up. “You just want to use me. For a weapon or whatever you want.”

“No, not a weapon Credence. Who possible gave you that idea?” asked Grindelwald as he came nearer. “I wish for you to realize your full potential. I meant what I said about teaching you magic.”

“You threw me away the second you didn’t need me anymore,” hissed Credence.

“And that was wrong. I am very sorry for that but I thought you a squib and there really is no hope for those wretched souls. But you are not a squib, Credence. You are so much more and I want to show that to you.”

Credence shook his head though and covered his ears. No, he wouldn’t listen to it. Grindelwald didn’t have his best interests in mind he—

His eyes flashed open as he jolted at the sudden contact. Now knowing he couldn’t access his power, cold fear dripped into Credence’s stomach as Grindelwald came face to face with him and slowly pulled his hands away from his ears.

“What did they do for you?”

Credence blinked, realizing that Grindelwald expected an answer. “I don’t understand.”

“What did Newt Scamander or Tina Goldstein truly ever do for you?”

“He promised—”

“Promised what? That he’d teach you magic? And has he done that?”

Credence shuddered at the feeling of Grindelwald’s hand on his cheek, stroking it so similarly to how he’d seen Grindelwald touch Percival. “There hasn’t been time. We-we—”

“Of course he’s come up with those excuses. And what of Ms. Goldstein? She abandoned you after all when I took care of you.”

“It wasn’t her fault! She—”

“I worked in MACUSA right beside her Credence. She could have seen you at any time but she chose not to. She cared more about herself than you.”

“You’re lying!”

Credence was shaking so hard now, tears in his eyes as all he wanted to do was block out Grindelwald’s words. But Grindelwald only got closer, pressing his cheek to Credence’s as he softly smoothed his hair. “Oh my boy. My beautiful boy, it is alright. I’m here. You’re safe now.”

But Credence wasn’t. He was scared and alone and all he could feel was Grindelwald’s touch and his breath on his cheek.

* * *

 

Newt told Tina which way to go and they quickly found themselves at the Ministry of Magic. All Tina had to do was show her credentials and suddenly they were being escorted off into a different direction. They came to a room where both Tina and Newt stopped in shock, not quite expecting to see the people in front of them. There was President Picquery and the advisor to the Minister of Magic, Marque Charlemagne, the minister’s right hand man.

“So, you’ve finally come forward,” Picquery said as the doors behind them closed, leaving the four alone in the room. “Let me guess, you do know where Graves is?”

“Yes but I also know where Grindelwald is,” Tina quickly replied.

Picquery gave Charlemagne a sidelong glance as the advisor said, “He’s in Azkaban. He couldn’t be anywhere else.”

“He just attacked me in my own apartment,” Newt quickly said.

“And why would he target you?” asked Picquery.

And here they were finally met with a dilemma. Neither wanted to oust Credence but neither could think of any valid reason as to why Grindelwald would have attacked Newt yet wouldn’t have taken or killed him. Besides, they needed the Ministry’s help immediately and couldn’t waist time arguing back and forth. There was nothing else to be done but admit the truth.

“Credence Barebone revealed himself to be alive several days ago,” Tina said with a sigh. “We meant to protect him.”

“And Graves?”

“Him as well,” Tina replied. “He was manipulated into working with Grindelwald and tried to stop him. When that happened, he was tortured to near insanity. He needs help, not a jail cell.”

“And Barebone?”

“He needs help as well, not to be destroyed like you did so willingly before,” Tina responded.

Picquery’s gaze narrowed but she replied, “We can discuss these arguments later, along with your punishment. However, Grindelwald is a more pressing matter.”

Charlemagne nodded in agreement. “Yes, and thankfully we’ve had word of his followers gathering in Scotland. Perhaps Grindelwald has gone to join them.”

“Perhaps, unless Ms. Goldstein or Mr. Scamander have any more helpful information,” Picquery said with a narrowed gaze.

“No Madame President,” Tina said evenly as she held the stare.

“Hmm, then we should best head out. Ms. Goldstein, Mr. Scamander, you will be joining us,” Picquery added.

“Shouldn’t more come as well?” Tina questioned.

“It would be best if we knew what we were dealing with so as to call in the proper reinforcements,” replied Charlemagne. “Come, we must hurry now.”

Tina and Newt simply nodded and they followed them to the fireplace in the room. Picquery took the bowl of floo powder and told them what to say before going through first. Tina and Newt followed and Charlemagne brought up the rear. They ended up in a small precinct of the Ministry in a town in Scotland where Picquery and Charlemagne quickly filled them in on everything they knew of the gathering of Grindelwald’s followers. They hadn’t attacked yet, hoping to gather more together before they were arrested. However, now they were particularly thankful they hadn’t as it meant they at least had a lead on Grindelwald.

The place they went to was an old ruined castle covered by spells and charms that hid it from other’s eyes.  It seemed abandoned enough but Tina trusted the president and advisor in their statements. After all, if it didn’t turn out to be the right place then they had nothing.

They made their way into the structure but almost right away they were stopped by someone. This time Newt was fast enough to draw his wand.

“Not so fast Grindelwald,” he growled as Tina and the other two quickly drew their wands as well.

Charlemagne however spoke up and said, “But that’s Dumbledore—”

“It’s not. That’s how Grindelwald got into Newt’s apartment,” Tina quickly interrupted.

“Newt, I assure you that I am your former professor. Now please, put down your wand—”

“We don’t have time for this,” Tina interrupted. “If we make a mistake now, everyone could be alerted to our presence.”

“I am sorry Professor Dumbledore, if it even is you, but we have no other choice,” Newt said as he waved his wand.

The man blocked the first attack but the unrelenting power of two wizards and two witches seemed too much and once they accioed his wand, the man was quickly on the floor out cold.

Picquery let out an exhausted sigh as she wiped her brow. “Thank you Ms. Goldstein, Mr. Scamander. Even in his state, I don’t think we could have taken him on our own.”

“What—”

But before Newt or Tina could respond, the world had gone black.


	7. Grindelwald and his Supporters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who is reading this ! The comments have been lovely to read and the kudos really great! The next chapter will probably take a little longer due to this being finals week for me but I will get it out as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Tina woke with a crick in her neck and her head aching. However, as she opened up her eyes, she suddenly felt a spell wrap around, freezing her in place as she looked forward. The figure in front of her dropped down so that she could see him and she was met with the stare of Grindelwald.

“I must thank you Ms. Goldstein,” Grindelwald said. “My colleagues were quite uncertain rather they could put Albus back in his place alone but thanks to your help, it was successful without any injury.”

Tina tried to yell out, to move her hand, but nothing could be done.

“Ah, you’re looking for your wand. I must say, I’ve gathered quite a collection,” Grindelwald murmured as he pulled out four wands. One was hers, another Percival’s, the third Newt’s, and the last had to be Albus Dumbledore’s. “You know, if I gave Graves his wand back, he likely would pass out simply from the fear. I think it’s wonderfully ironic to torture a wizard with their own wand.” He slid the wands back into his pocket except for hers. “What do you think?”

“No!”

Newt! That voice came from Newt! But why wasn’t he frozen? What was going on?

Tina couldn’t see but off to the side Newt was trying to get up only for the advisor Charlemagne to continuously force him to the floor with a flick of his wand.

“Now Mr. Scamander, remember what I said. You are not nearly as worth my time as anyone else here. The only talent you have is your attachment to those worthless creatures. Which again, makes me wonder why Albus Dumbledore is so fond of you,” Grindelwald said. “But I don’t need to wonder. I have the man right here.”

Grindelwald turned and Newt strained his head to look in the same direction. For Tina, she could just barely see Dumbledore at the edge of her vision. The man’s face was bloody and his form heaving with each breath. With that much damage done, how much time could have possibly passed? How long had she been out?

Grindelwald walked over to where Dumbledore was leaning against the far wall. As he propped up Dumbledore’s head, a rather fond look passed Grindelwald’s face that no one else could see.

“Albus, my friend. It has been a while.”

“We stopped being friends a long time ago Gellert,” murmured Dumbledore.

“Only because you refused my offer.”

“Less of an offer, more of a demand.”

Grindelwald shook his head. “We could have the world together, and yet you still deny me. I do not understand you Albus.”

“And I do not understand you Gellert. At least we agree on that.”

“Hmm, perhaps,” Grindelwald replied. “But you still haven’t answered about your favoritism with Mr. Scamander here. He wasn’t even in your House.”

“He was a bright student that didn’t deserve expulsion. That was enough.”

“Hmm, not a very in depth answer. Perhaps this will spark more of a reaction from you,” Grindelwald replied as he stood up and walked over to Newt as Charlemagne forced him to the ground again.

“Don’t—”

“Really Albus,” interrupted Grindelwald. “You would think by now you’d know that bossing me around gets you nowhere. Crucio.”

Newt cried out in pain as Tina screamed inside her head but was ultimately unable to do anything. Off to one side, a figure rushed forward, meaning to grab Grindelwald but the man easily grabbed hold of the figure and pushed the young man to his knees.

“Why must you only make this harder on yourself Credence?” asked Grindelwald with a soft sigh. He got on his knees next to Credence, his grip tight and powerful as he pushed Newt’s wand into Credence’s hands. “How would you like this? I’ll show you your first spell. I’ll show you how to perform the crucio curse.”

Credence was trembling in Grindelwald’s hands as Grindelwald forced him to move his hand in specific movements.

“And then you move like this. It’s rather simple once you get the last move right. And then all you have to do is say the word. How about you try it?”

Credence shook his head and closed his eyes.

“So you don’t wish to torture Mr. Scamander?”

Credence shook his head again, not daring to open his eyes.

“Then I suggest you don’t do anything foolish like that again,” hissed Grindelwald before snatching Newt’s wand out of Credence’s hand. “Now, as much as I would like to take my time with each of you, there are greater things at work here. Picquery, Charlemagne, dispose of them accordingly.” He then handed over Graves’ wand. “If you’d like, you can make it like he killed them though it really doesn’t matter. He isn’t a problem any longer.”

Grindelwald walked back to Albus before turning round and adding, “Come Credence. I don’t think I need to tell you again.”

“If you’re just going to kill them, then why should I?” Credence got out.

Grindelwald cocked his head to the side though as if that was obvious. “Well clearly there is still the sister and the muggle. Neither of which are any concern of mine but if you insist I can pay them a visit—”

“No!”

“That’s what I thought. Now come,” Grindelwald said as he motioned forward.

Slowly, Credenced walked over and as Grindelwald took hold of him and Dumbledore, the three were suddenly gone leaving Tina and Newt alone with Charlemagne and Picquery. Tina tried to produce a noise but she was still frozen to the spot as Newt groaned in pain. Picquery walked over to Tina and kneeled in front of her, getting to eye level. Now it all made since. Percival had been her right hand man, they had both gone to school together and been in the same house. Picquery was the friend that Percival couldn’t speak of but that realization was now pointless.

“I must say Ms. Goldstein, it will be sad to have you go. You were an exemplary Auror but sadly just to nosy. Simply know that your sacrifice isn’t for naught,” said Picquery, “and will help the greater good.”

* * *

 

From what Jacob could gather from Queenie, Tina was still in the country but definitely wasn’t in London anymore. He probably should have stayed at the apartment with Percival but he just couldn’t let Queenie run off and face whatever was out there.

Queenie didn’t take the time to tell him off either, her mind fully concentrated on searching for her sister which also meant Jacob didn’t exactly get to ask questions or have time to be filled in on anything. Instead, he just rushed off after her, usually apologizing for anyone she pushed past or knocked over.

Running with her, Jacob still couldn’t help but think he should have stayed back at the apartment. It wasn’t because he was necessarily fearing for his own life but more so that Percival was really in no state to be running around but neither could the man have stayed alone. Nevertheless, Jacob couldn’t just let Queenie go off into danger by herself. Wizard or not, Jacob would fight for her and his friends and he sure as hell wasn’t going to be left out of it.

The unexpected result was that as he ran, Percival stayed right behind him, hand in his and close to his back. People that noticed gave them some odd looks (more so from fellow No-Majs that went by than when they were in wizarding areas) but it didn’t really matter as they never stopped long enough for people to question them and it was probably best that Jacob knew where Percival was at all times anyways.

As they moved, it really wasn’t a snap of the fingers and suddenly they were where Tina was. There were often moments where Queenie would suddenly stop or back track and Jacob found himself spinning in the middle of a street to catch up with her again. Thankfully, as concentrated as she was on finding her sister, Queenie at least seemed to understand that Jacob wasn’t going to be able to follow her in many wizarding ways and when floo powder was involved, Queenie made sure to never disappear without Jacob knowing where she was going or just running off again before he caught up.

However, they eventually did fully stop and Queenie didn’t spin around and start going in a different direction. They were in a small town that Jacob thought might be in Scotland and finally after hours of silence, he asked, “Are we close?”

“We are,” Queenie murmured before pointing off into the distance. “She’s in that direction somewhere between here and the next town but I’m not sure exactly where.”

Jacob realized that Queenie could likely use some spell to quickly go out there and look for her sister but she hadn’t done so because of Jacob and Percival. Luckily, Jacob had a solution for that, one which had Queenie’s eyes lighting up and going, “Honey that’s—”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures and I am certainly not getting left behind,” Jacob replied with a grin.

And that was how Jacob found himself stealing a car to go and save the sister of the love of his life and his best friend from possibly the most dangerous wizard of all time. No matter what happened, at least Jacob wouldn’t be able to say he had lived a boring life.

Stealing the car was a lot easier than it had seemed at first. After all, it was clear that cars hadn’t really become popular around the area and Jacob was betting most of the people around didn’t even know how to drive (honestly, it was pure luck that there had been a car in that town at all). By the time its owner knew what was happening, they were already speeding down the road, Queenie giving directions as to which way to go before they finally headed off road. It was certainly not what the vehicle was made for but again, they didn’t really have time to think of the implications. Clearly Tina was still alive or else Queenie would have known but they had no idea how long it would stay that way.

So they continued on, Jacob focusing on driving, Queenie focusing on her sister, and Percival focusing on-well Jacob had no idea what he was focusing on if anything. Percival simply clung to the back of his seat, muttering things that Jacob didn’t have time to concentrate on.

Jacob could feel when they were getting closer by how Queenie was tensing up and after a moment, he got a feeling of being in the wrong place needing to turn around, much liked Grindelwald’s old home only not as strong. That feeling only made him press on the gas harder and Jacob quickly found himself driving straight for a castle.

He started to put on the breaks but before he could, Queenie was grabbing the wheel and adjusting the position towards a different section of the ruin.

“Queenie what—”

“Keep driving honey!”

Jacob didn’t exactly think that was a great idea but before he could voice it, Queenie was replying, “Trust me on this. Don’t stop!”

Jacob did just that and right before they hit the castle stone, Queenie yelled out some spell that Jacob wasn’t able to understand at all.

As the car finally made contact with the stone, despite how much Jacob trusted her, he still fully expected that he would go flying through the front window and slam into a stone wall. At least before getting into the blasted car he had made peace with his life. But that didn’t happen and the stone moved aside like putty. Jacob slammed on his break then as Queenie hadn’t told him not to and they were already through anyways. However, that didn’t stop them in time and they did hit the far wall with a much more solid stop.

Jacob hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes until he was forced to open them again and when he did, his mouth practically dropped to the floor. “I just hit the president of the Wizarding World.”

“Good.”

“Wait what—”

Jacob didn’t get an answer as he watched Queenie move like some vengeful hawk, graceful and smooth but deadly as all hell as she dispatched President Picquery and then spun around to dispatch someone that Jacob couldn’t quite see.

He jumped out of the car and rushed around to see Tina frozen in one spot and Newt on the ground along with some unknown man.

“Honey, you think you can hold him?”

Jacob gave a quick nod and grabbed the guy off the ground and pulled his arms around his back, locking him in place. He didn’t say anything and Jacob assumed that it was because Queenie had put some spell on him so he couldn’t speak, probably helping to squelch any chance he had of using magic. Jacob watched as Queenie quickly broke the spell that was holding Tina still and how they both quickly went to help up Newt.

“Did that really just happen?” asked Newt with a shaky breath, eyes wide as he looked at the car, the pinned president, and then back to Jacob.

“I honestly have no idea,” Jacob replied. His mind was still trying to catch up with everything as well, something which Queenie helped with.

Neither Tina nor Newt actually answered any questions and Queenie didn’t really ask anything. She simply voiced what she saw played over in their heads to help confirm what had happened with Jacob. It was a horrible and difficult tale to believe, particularly now that Grindelwald was gone again. However, before Queenie was completely finished retelling all events, Newt’s eyes caught something and he was quickly yelling out, “Don’t!”

Everyone’s eyes followed Newt’s as a scream came out but this time, as wretched and pained as it was, it hadn’t come from Percival.

No, Percival stood, having picked up a wand on the ground- _his wand_ -and now had it pointed at the president. He hadn’t said a thing, his face blank as the president screamed and withered between the car and wall.

“Percival, stop!” cried Newt as he rushed forward and grabbed hold of the man. “Don’t-don’t do this! You’ll only be as bad as them.”

Percival didn’t say anything but Picquery suddenly laughed, blood falling from her mouth and dripping onto the hood of the car.

“You’re pathetic,” Picquery got out. “I once thought of you as a worthy right hand man. I suppose you’re really nothing better than a foot soldier.”

“A foot soldier,” whispered Percival. “ _You were my friend_!”

“Percival!”

The scream came with another cast of the crucio curse but as Picquery screamed in pain again, Percival’s wand fell from his hands as he collapsed to the floor. Newt was the only thing that kept him from completely crumbling as sobs wracked his body and tears streamed down his face.

Queenie walked around them, her usual smile pressed into a thin, hard line as she pointed her wand at Picquery.

“Where did Grindelwald go?” asked Queenie.

“Like I’ll tell you.”

Of course, no matter what the president said, her mind immediately went to their location which caused Queenie to smile. “Thank you for that.”

Confusion passed over Picquery’s face but before she could say anything, Queenie quickly knocked her out and then turned around and did the same to the man Jacob was holding. With the guy clearly out, Jacob let him fall to the floor, not really caring about the guy’s comfort.

“Where are they headed?” asked Jacob.

“A portkey they have set up on an island off the coast of Ireland, Inis Meain. It’ll send them to Russia and that’s where Picquery’s information ends as she and Charlemagne were supposed to go back to work and await further instructions,” said Queenie.

“Then we have to hurry!” Newt said as he stood up on wobbly legs. “If we wait to long then Credence—”

“Queenie and I will go. You’re too weak Newt,” interrupted Tina. “Stay here, watch after Percival, watch after those two. Make sure they stay under. Get the wizarding authorities here, something like that.”

“Well, I’m going with you,” Jacob said with a firm nod.

Funnily enough, Tina didn’t actually argue that fact as it seemed that Queenie had finally proved her claim that Jacob would be useful. Nevertheless, Newt quickly said, “Last time it took a whole force of MACUSA officials to take down Grindelwald. And that might have just been planned! You can’t possibly take him down on your own.”

“Not by pure force,” Tina supplied. “We’ll have to try and outsmart him for sure but our main goal is going to be hindering him and keeping him there long enough so that others can get there.”

“And don’t worry Newt, the Minister isn’t in on this so you can trust him,” Queenie added. “Now come on honey, we have to hurry.” She looped an arm around Jacob and then one around Tina. With a wave of their wands, they were gone and Newt finally let himself fall back to the floor, his legs to weak to hold him.

He no longer had his wand as Grindelwald was still in possession of it but there was Percival’s wand so he pulled himself over and quickly cast a distress signal into the sky, something which would look like a firework to a muggle but would unmistakably show other wizards that their own kind was in trouble.

With that done, Newt focused his attention back to Picquery and Charlemagne, knowing that he had to keep them under until others got there. Because of that, he didn’t really notice until Percival had already draped himself over him, wrapping around him and laying his head against Newt’s stomach. Newt simply put a comforting hand around Percival’s shoulders as the man continued to cry. He kept his other hand out and ready for whatever would come next.

* * *

 

Credence didn’t know what to do. As far as he knew, Tina and Newt were now surely dead but that couldn’t be. Not after everything they had done for him! Yet if he put one foot out of line, Grindelwald had already made it clear that he wouldn’t hesitate to go after Jacob and Queenie too.

His mind couldn’t come up with any solutions though as he was dragged on with Grindelwald and the other victim. The older man seemed to be close to Grindelwald’s age and Credence wasn’t really sure what to make of the man. Despite his bloodied state and the way Grindelwald dragged him behind, it seemed as if there was still a great deal of power about him, something that he held that Grindelwald would never take away. It was more than Credence had at the moment, unable to release any power because of what Grindelwald had done to him.

After leaving the castle, Grindelwald appeared rather content and seemed to feel no need in hurrying. They moved about the streets without worry and Credence had to assume some spell had been cast over them so that no one truly seemed to notice them.

They simply continued on, eventually getting to the coast and taking a boat that seemed to have been placed there for Grindelwald. Throughout their travel, Credence didn’t speak and neither did the other man. He was afraid of what Grindelwald would do if he did, afraid of his words just as much as his actions.

He wondered if the way Grindelwald’s words crawled under his skin was because of some spell or if his speech would be just as dangerous if he wasn’t a wizard. Credence thought of his eyes, of how they could make a person feel like the center of the universe or the most worthless creature in existence.

Credence hated it but now there was nothing that could be done. All his life he had been made a puppet until he’d met Newt and Tina and Queenie. Until he’d met Jacob and the real Percival Graves. He had felt like someone around them, even if their time had been short. Never had he felt afraid, at least not because of one of them. He’d felt safe.

And now he was being pulled back into a cage, shackled and forced into whatever Grindelwald had planned. Credence had chosen not to kill anymore, he wouldn’t, and yet all he could see in front of him was a sea of death.

He continued to sit, still and broken as the sea lapped against the boat until they docked at some other island. By then, the sun had drastically moved in the sky and it was getting dark as Grindelwald had them both get out of the boat.

The island was nothing like Credence was used to, mostly flat with each home clear and obvious as it stood up in the distance along with the waist high, stone fences. Again, the few people they passed didn’t even look at them once as they went down the road.

Eventually, they veered off the road and went through a gate and into an open, empty field. They headed off towards the center and after a moment, a metal pot became clear. It was laying in the empty field and seemed to be what they were heading for though Credence had no idea why.

However, before they could reach it, the object flew from the ground and disappeared. Credence quickly understood that this wasn’t supposed to happen as Grindelwald pulled out his wand and cast a spell in the direction that the pot had gone. Suddenly, Tina appeared with a cry of pain as she fell to her knees. That didn’t stop her from immediately casting a spell back at Grindelwald though. As the man deflected it, his face didn’t really change, seeming more annoyed than anything by her appearance.

“It would seem Picquery and Charlemagne are more incompetent than I first believed,” he muttered as he started blasting spells at Tina, light streaming from his wand as it hit invisible barrier after invisible barrier that Tina was putting up.

Credence didn’t understand how Tina was there but he understood even less as to why she would have come for him. Already it was obvious that there was a clear winner, that Tina was severely outmatched and would likely only be able to hold off Grindelwald for so long. Why would she come for him when it was so obviously a losing battle?

However, he was torn away from the battle as he saw something that caused his eyes to widen in shock. One of the wands from Grindelwald’s jacket was being pulled out oh so slowly by some invisible hand. When the wand was free, it slowly floated behind Credence and into the hands of the other man. The man gave a little nod and smiled at the air, suggesting someone else was there (maybe Newt?) and suddenly Credence was jumping back as the battle changed from one against one to two against one and then suddenly three as Queenie appeared as well.

Credence was shocked to see Jacob suddenly appear beside him as the man grabbed hold of his hand and simply told him to run.

However, despite all of that, one quick look back told Credence that Grindelwald was already winning the fight. Perhaps if all had been at their best it would make a difference, but as it stood, it would probably take less than a minute before Grindelwald was done and suddenly coming after them.

* * *

 

Newt had put the advisor out once more but it seemed that Picquery was out cold thanks to her wounds. Percival had long since stopped crying and now just clung to him. As Newt waited for the Ministry to come, he couldn’t help but be amazed by Percival all the more. Newt had only experienced the crucio curse once and the pain was nothing like he had experienced before. And yet, it was to be believed that Percival had experienced that very pain multiple times, some of those times caused by a friend as well. It was remarkable that he was even still there, even in his broken state.

Sitting there, time seemed to move at a snail’s pace, making Newt all the more worried as he wondered what was happening with Tina, Queenie, and Jacob. He wished that he had argued more, that he’d gone with them, but now that he was down he was fairly sure he wouldn’t be able to get up again without the help of someone.

The minutes passed and then finally several forms apparated into the room. Newt recognized the Minister’s face immediately as the man took one look at the scene before going for Newt. He could feel Percival flinching in his hands and he couldn’t really blame him. The Minister’s face was almost more terrifying than Grindelwald’s at the moment.

“You will explain this incident this moment Mr. Scamander if you want any hope of getting out of this room alive.”

Newt supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised by that. After all, without knowing the full story it probably looked really suspicious.

He started with the fact that Grindelwald was headed for a portkey in Inis Meain and to the Minister’s credit, he didn’t hesitate in ordering several people to head that way and to be ready to call in back up. Then Newt quickly explained everything else and it was only then that they moved them both to the Ministry of Magic. They momentarily tried to remove Percival from Newt’s side but as everything was of the utmost urgency, they let him be as it was clear the act would be more trouble than it was worth.

From there, Newt was given Veritaserum and he restated everything that he had said before. It was then that the Minister’s face actually drained of color as now he did truly believe Newt’s words and had to face the fact that his right hand man and the president of MACUSA had been working for Grindelwald.

At the same time, some Auror confirmed that they had both recently been hit with the crucio curse as well and, now knowing they were victims and not the perpetrators, the Minister ordered them both to St. Mugo’s.

There, the only way they got Percival off Newt was that one of the healers put him under and quickly took him off to his own room to be treated as Newt was led elsewhere. A few spells and a potion was given to help ease the remaining pain and damage caused by the curse before he was allowed to see Percival.

He was still under and going through extensive healing that would apparently take several days. Seeing as he was no longer a suspect himself and being sent off to Azkaban, the healers could finally give him the care he deserved.

From there, a severe amount of waiting ensued that had Newt antsy as hell as he waited for anything to happened. Tina should have been back by now, right? Jacob should be here, Queenie. They should all be back and alright…right?

The night stretched on and with a jolt, Newt realized that the next morning had come and still no news of anyone else. Now the antsiness changed into panic as Newt’s mind started to make up worse case scenarios in his head. Every time someone entered the room, Newt was on his feet, waiting for news of any kind but it was always just a healer that was there to give Percival another dose of spells or to simply check on them.

On the sixth person that entered though, it was someone not dressed in white but in a suit. The minister walked in as Newt stood up yet it felt like his heart had fallen to the floor. Just looking at the man’s face, he knew. His mouth went dry and he could already feel the tears welling up in his eyes but he had to know, had to ask.

“Who?”


	8. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go. Phew it's been a trip writing this during finals. Next chapter should be out a little sooner.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy this.

Eventually, Newt had to go back to his apartment. He had his creatures that needed looking after and couldn’t afford to just lie around and do nothing. He supposed that was both a blessing and a curse in its own right. And then, he felt like he had to see Percival each day as well as it seemed like no one else would.

Tina hadn’t even visited him or Percival and no letter had been sent either. Newt supposed that she did have a whole department resting on her shoulders as now not only the Director of Magical Security was out but they didn’t have a president either. He supposed it was hell over at MACUSA but he still would have thought he’d hear…something from her.

He’d seen Queenie and Jacob once after it all, when he was visiting Percival on the second day. They hadn’t really talked, just held each other and closed their eyes, wishing that it wasn’t true. Newt wondered what the information would do to Percival. It surely would only break him further once he was awake. He’d blame himself. Just like Newt was doing to himself as well. He should have gone with Tina and the others. He shouldn’t have left them to fight alone.

Credence…

How could he be gone again? How could everything they had done been for naught? Newt had promised him so many things, and now he wouldn’t be able to keep them.

It broke his heart.

A third day went by and like the ones before, Newt took care of his creatures in the morning, went to see Percival midday, and then went back home to feed his creatures again. He found he couldn’t stay in the actual space of his flat for long. The place felt to empty, to sad. He slept with his creatures and stayed with them instead until he finally went out to see Percival once more.

Living felt less like living and more like a fine tuned motor. He did A which went to B which went to C and then looped back to A. There was nothing else and the only difference was that sometimes Newt felt like he could breath and other times he woke up sobbing. This was worse than the events of New York because he had gotten to know Credence, meet him and talk to him and had succeeded in making him smile every now and again.

He had promised…it was pointless to think on that now. None of those promises would ever be fulfilled.

Six days passed of this repetitive nature and each day felt just a little bit worse. In one more day (a full week since everything), the healers would be waking Percival and Newt would have to tell him the entire story all over again, everything that the Minister had told him. He would have to break Percival’s heart and his mind.

He was getting ready to head back over there, planning to relish in the last day of looking at a peaceful Percival when he heard a knock at the door. Frowning, Newt walked over and opened it up to see Queenie and Jacob, faces worried and quickly looking behind Newt.

Newt turned for good measure, just to make sure there wasn’t anything behind him, before spinning back around and asking, “What are you two doing here?”

“Tina told us she would be here,” Queenie murmured. The frown on her face deepened. “Clearly she didn’t tell you anything.”

Newt shook his head as he moved to the side and they both came in. “I haven’t spoken to Tina at all.”

“Not once?” asked Jacob. “We saw her…we saw her after it happened but…even Queenie hasn’t seen her since it all went down.”

“What?”

Queenie nodded her head in confirmation. “She hasn’t even been home, at least not that I can tell. She sent a letter saying she had to deal with work related things and wouldn’t be able to come home for a while and then I got another letter early this morning saying to meet her here.”

Newt rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Well she isn’t here. I don’t understand what this is about. Like I said, I haven’t seen her at all and—”

He stopped as he heard a knock from the door. They looked at each other before, Queenie murmured, “It’s her.”

With a small frown, Newt headed for the door and opened it to find Tina standing there, her face somewhat bashful.

“I’m truly sorry,” Tina murmured. She looked past Newt and to everyone else. “I’m sorry that I haven’t been back home Queenie. I’m sorry that I didn’t visit but I…I had some important business to attend to. Professor Dumbledore?”

Queenie’s hand covered her mouth in shock but Newt didn’t see it and so was fully unprepared to find Dumbledore move into his doorframe. Though Newt hadn’t spoken with him, he had known Dumbledore had made it out alive. Seeing him there wasn’t really what was shocking. What was shocking was who stood by him.

“Have you met my long lost nephew? I doubt it. I’ve only just met him myself a few days ago,” Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Newt’s mouth just dropped, for a moment unable to speak. When he realized that words probably wouldn’t come for a while, he launched himself at Credence and vowed that he wouldn’t let go for a solid minute.

“Oh Credence!” Queenie finally cried and Newt could feel her and Jacob rush over and join the hug.

For a moment, Credence honestly seemed surprised by the amount of love that was falling on him but he finally relaxed after a moment and a small smile fell upon his lips.

Newt dragged Credence in, both Queenie and Jacob shuffling with him as neither seemed ready to let him go either. Dumbledore and Tina slowly came in, closing the door behind them as Newt finally looked over Credence’s shoulder and asked, “Why? Why didn’t you tell us sooner?”

“It was Professor Dumbledore’s idea,” Tina replied, “and I think it best if he explains it all.”

Queenie quickly went about transfiguring the table to a size that would fit them all as Tina got some tea going. During that, Newt and Jacob had held onto Credence just a little longer before finally letting go and sitting around the table. With tea passed around and everyone settled, Newt turned to Credence and said, “I was told you died from a stray spell between Grindelwald and Dumbledore, Tina, and Queenie! The Minister said you were dead and that arrangements had already been made. I thought I wasn’t even going to get a chance to say goodbye!”

“That is largely my fault,” Dumbledore admitted. “And I do apologize for any distress I caused. However, upon realizing that I was in the presence of the Obscurus from New York, I knew that no matter what occurred with Grindelwald, Mr. Barebone would not be safe.”

Newt frowned. “What do you mean Professor?”

“As much faith as we put in our governments, they can do foolish, foolish things sometimes,” Dumbledore sighed. “Even if they didn’t try to execute Mr. Barebone or lock him up, then they would have undoubtedly tried to turn him into a test subject.

“I was the one that hit Credence with a spell but it was not meant to kill, instead only to appear that way. I did not tell anyone as I was unsure who the Minister might force into taking a truth potion or have their mind picked apart. I thankfully got out of such things thanks to my friendship with the Minister,” chuckled Dumbledore. “Once that was done with, I contacted Ms. Goldstein as I figured her new found power within MACUSA would be rather helpful.”

Queenie’s eyes went wide at that but didn’t say anything as Jacob asked, “New found power? Where you promoted?”

Here, Tina looked both pleased and also ashamed. When she said the words, it became clear why. “What with the chaos that is going on with MACUSA at the moment, they needed leaders right away. I was asked to take the position of Director of Magical Security.”

Newt tried, “But Percival—”

“Has been placed under an extended period of leave until further notice,” Tina interrupted.

“Oh.”

Tina simply took a deep breath and quickly continued the story. “I helped Professor Dumbledore with securing Credence a new identity by having him be the illegitimate child of his brother Aberforth and a muggle woman who moved to America before having Credence and passed away last year. I’ve made up most of the paperwork already so that nobody could detest this either. As far as the Ministry of Magic and MACUSA are concerned, Credence Barebone is dead.”

“Wow,” murmured Jacob.

Newt simply nodded.

“Again, I’m sorry for deceiving you all but I had to make sure everything was in order before I could come forward again,” Tina added.

“It’s alright Teenie. We all understand,” said Queenie with an encouraging smile as she reached across the table and squeezed her sister’s hand. “I’m simply happy to know that everything is truly alright now. And what of you Credence? You have a new identity now. Where will you go?”

Here, Credence turned bashful and looked at the ground. Tina gave him a kind smile and said, “You needn’t worry. He won’t say no.”

Newt cocked his head curiously as he noted that Credence finally looked at him. “I…Mr. Scam-Newt…I was wondering if…if you would teach me and—”

“You’d want to live here!?” asked Newt, so excited that he beat Credence to the punch line.

“Well I wasn’t-it’s just that—”

“Oh yes Credence I would love to! To teach you and have you here! Oh this will be wonderful!” he cried as he hugged Credence. However, he quickly noted Credence’s somewhat stiff nature. He backed off a bit and quickly asked, “I’m not just putting words in your mouth, am I?”

“What? No! No not at all! I just…I wasn’t sure if you’d really say yes,” admitted Credence.

“How could I say no?” Newt asked in return before quickly hugging Credence again.

Everyone remained silent for a moment longer then, just letting the happiness sink in. However, a slight cough came from Dumbledore as the man stood up and said, “I believe my work here is done. It was good seeing you again Newt.”

“You’re leaving already?” Newt asked, jumping up as well.

“Yes, I really do need to get going. There’s a great many papers I’ve gotten behind on grading,” chuckled Dumbledore. He started to head for the door but Credence suddenly jumped up as well.

“Why? I just…I’m curious Professor. Why help me?” asked Credence, his words giving Dumbledore pause.

Turning back around, Dumbledore didn’t respond right away, his head cocking to the side as he mulled it over in his mind. Rather slowly, a soft smile crept upon his lips, fond but incredibly sad at the same time.

“You reminded me of someone I once knew,” Dumbledore replied, his voice soft while carrying a great many questions.

No one asked anything of it though as Dumbledore bowed his head for a moment. When he looked up again, the usual timeless smile was there instead and he murmured, “Until next time Newt. It was good seeing you.”

“You too Professor,” Newt managed before Dumbledore opened the door and softly closed it behind him.

Newt shook his head, somewhat in awe of everything that had just happened. It was clear that looking around, everyone else felt very much like they were in a dream too.

Tina broke the silence this time, her voice having gone quiet and uncertain. “What of Percival?”

“Yeah,” said Jacob, “last time we saw him, he was still under. What’s going on with him?”

Credence looked over expectantly as Newt quickly said, “The healers said they had plans to wake him up tomorrow. They’ve done as much as they could with spells and potions. Any more healing will have to be done by him alone.”

“What time?” asked Tina.

“Sometime in the morning.”

Tina glanced outside and nodded with a satisfied look at how late the day was. “Good, I’ll have time to see him then.”

“And then back to work,” sighed Queenie. “You will be coming home though, correct?”

Tina smiled at that. “Don’t worry sister, I’m not abandoning you now but I will say a many sleepless nights likely await me in…in my office.”

She had trailed off and hesitated there, obviously about to say Percival’s name instead. However, she steeled herself and murmured, “Yes, my office. I’ll need to tell him.”

Everyone seemed uncertain about that, no one really knowing how the news would affect the man. It might not matter. The words might just fly over his head, utterly meaningless. Or the knowledge could simply break him more. It was impossible to say.

With a sigh, Newt moved the subject away from that though as he asked, “If everyone wants to see Percival tomorrow then, how about you all sleep here again.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose—” Jacob started.

“Impose? Not at all my good friend. I should still have some food left around here anyways. I’ll get a makeshift dinner started too,” Newt responded.

“That sounds wonderful,” Queenie replied with a soft smile.

From there, a much lighter atmosphere formed around them and for Newt, he could finally breathe easy again. He had his animals and he had his friends. They were all alive and they would all make it to the next day. Grindelwald was in jail again, this time for good along with Picquery and Charlemagne, the world seemed right again.

The only thing that really hung over dinner was the fact that Percival would be awake tomorrow. Of course everyone wished to see him but there was that feeling of what was to be actually done with him. According to Tina, as far as family went, the only one who was alive and who he was still close to was his mother but she couldn’t even take care of herself. Apparently most days she hardly even remembered Percival or herself so there was no way she could take care of him.

Newt was already thinking of offering Percival a place with him Credence too though he didn’t voice it to the others. He wanted to help Percival just as much as he wanted to help and teach Credence, but it really all depended on what he was like when he awoke.

After some more chatting and talking and Newt telling Credence about what their first lesson would be and giving him some material he could look over if he wished, everyone went to bed in their respective places, waiting for tomorrow to come.

The next day, everyone was up early and ready, again feeling that eagerness yet quiet fear over what would happen when they arrived. They left Newt’s apartment together after finishing a quick breakfast and hurried straight to St. Mungo’s. Going inside, everyone followed Newt to Percival’s room where a healer was already waiting.

“Ah, Mr. Scamander. I trust you are doing well?” the healer asked as she was the same one who had treated Newt.

“Yes, much better mam.”

“Good, good.” She looked to the others before adding, “I suppose I should say that all physical ailments have been healed as much as possible which will certainly help. But otherwise, it will be his choice if he decides to fully heal.” They all nodded in understanding and she said, “Be careful as he may be a bit confused when awaking.”

They nodded again as the healer waved her wand over Percival. She backed off to the edge of the room, giving them space but staying just in case anything happened.

Percival’s eyes slowly opened, his brow knitting in confusion as he muttered, “Newt. Where’s Newt?”

“I’m here. We’re all here Percival. Everyone’s alright,” Newt responded as everyone moved closer to the bed.

Percival’s eyes went around until landing on Credence who he grabbed hold of and hugged fiercely. It made since as the last thing he’d seen of Credence was Grindelwald taking him away. No one talked until they noted Percival’s shoulders shaking and the soft sound of crying.

“It’s alright. I’m alright,” Credence assured him softly.

Only really managing a shaky nod, Percival choked out, “Grindelwald…”

“Is in jail. Finally. As is Seraphina Picquery,” Tina replied.

Percival jolted at Picquery’s name as if he couldn’t believe it. An odd look came over his face and after a moment, they realized that it was the forcing of acceptance. Despite everything that had happened, a part of Percival still hadn’t wanted to believe Picquery was in on everything. He’d still been pushing off the truth.

“It’ll be alright honey,” murmured Queenie as she set her hand near him. “You got us.”

Percival’s fingers crept over and clenched Queenie’s hand, eyes shut tight as his chest trembled again and tears fell.

“It’s over?” asked Percival, desperate and heartbroken.

Tina nodded as Queenie murmured, “It is. Everything is alright,” as she squeezed his hand comfortingly.

Percival just gave a shaky nod. He slowly turned his attention to each of them, hugging or simply holding a hand to assure himself they were all real and there. It was only after that when he murmured, “Everything’s probably in chaos at MACUSA.”

Tina hesitated as she moved forward, putting her hand near Percival but not touching. He took the offer and she squeezed his hand as she murmured, “MACUSA is managing.” Tina didn’t exactly know when the best time would be to tell him. Yet he seemed mostly coherent and hadn’t started rambling nonsense words or phrases. And there was no point in pushing away the inevitable. It would be wrong to do so. “Percival there’s something you should know,” she said softly.

Everyone else moved back just a bit as this was clearly Tina’s and Percival’s moment. He looked at her curiously if a bit worried as well.

“As of now, you’ve been placed on leave time until further notice. I was chosen to fill the position,” Tina murmured.

Percival remained silent for a moment. He looked at their intertwined hands before murmuring, “Congratulations.”

Newt felt Queenie flinch beside him and he was surprised when she took his hand. She pulled him away as Tina continued to talk to Percival. Jacob and Credence looked over confused but stayed where they were.

Once right outside the room, Newt asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Newt, I know you’ve thought of it so please…please tell me you’ll convince Percival to stay with you,” murmured Queenie.

“He seems better than before—”

“He’s not,” interrupted Queenie. “Or, he is. Just…you have to understand that the pain left over from the torture was what kept him so open. It made it impossible for him to control anything, to form complete thoughts. But now that he has some control back he’s…oh well he’s being Percival quite honestly.”

Newt gulped at that. “What did you see?” he asked quietly. “What can you see?”

“He’s…he’s crying. Screaming. He’s in a complete panic and doesn’t know what to do. He’s just waiting to be alone to let it out,” Queenie replied before grabbing both of Newt’s hands. “It’ll just get worse when he’s surrounded by New York, by what he failed to protect. I know how he is. He’ll work harder and harder at forming his usual nonchalant shell, at being what he used to be while inside he’ll be falling apart faster and faster.”

“And you really think I could help him?” asked Newt.

Queenie nodded. “For now, New York will only fill him with pain. He needs something new, needs to be around people who don’t recognize him and either look at him with instant pity or hatred. He needs to feel that he can let out his emotions, that he doesn’t have to hide and protect anyone. He needs to heal and he can’t do that if he stays in New York.”

“I…I understand,” Newt softly responded as he looked at the ground. It was a big thing to ask. But that didn’t mean he wanted to do it any less. He wanted to help Percival and wanted to see him become better, see and get to know the man he was.

“I have faith in you honey.”

“I think I do too,” replied Newt with a small smile of his own.

He took a deep breath to help steel his nerves before going back in. Percival had about the same expression on his face as he murmured things that sounded like nonsense to Newt (rules and information and tips and anything else Tina might need). Yes, Newt understood what Queenie had said now. He was trying to act like this was normal, like he wasn’t too incompetent to work and that Tina’s promotion had been a natural thing, not something out of necessity.

Understanding that, Newt moved around everyone and got on Percival’s other side, causing the man’s gaze to change to him and for his speech to stop.

“How would you like to stay in London for a while longer?” asked Newt.

Percival frowned. “I don’t understand—”

“I’ve already got Credence staying with me but I definitely have room for one more,” Newt replied with a bright smile.

“I need-I should be home and ready for-there’s work to be done and—”

“Percival,” interrupted Tina, “I want work to be the farthest thing from your mind. Think of this as a paid vacation.”

That surprisingly got a snort out of him. “You know I’ve never taken a vacation.”

“Well then it’s time you do so,” murmured Tina.

“But where…”

“Here with me,” Newt said again. “There’ll be plenty of room so you needn’t worry about that.”

“I…” Percival trailed off, his eyes focusing on his lap rather than anyone’s face.

“Hey, if you get fed up with me, I’ll set you up somewhere else. But I assure you, you won’t be bored if you’re worried about having nothing to do,” Newt said happily.

Unbeknownst to Newt, those words were truly the selling point. Percival had been panicking about having nothing to do, about being stuck in his thoughts. But at Newt’s promise that he could keep him busy, Percival gave a slow nod. “Alright we’ll…see how it goes then.”

Newt allowed himself a large grin at that and Credence gave the man an encouraging smile as well, knowing that they would soon be living side by side each other, even if only for a time.

With that decided, they slowly began telling Percival more of what had happened as he did have countless questions. He didn’t fully believe that Picquery was in jail until one of them ran out and grabbed a paper just to help Percival cement himself in reality.

Queenie also made sure to give a quick overview of what she had told Newt to everyone else simply so they were prepared if anything happened. That seemed to be the right choice too when Jacob was left alone with Percival.

The healers had decided they wanted to keep Percival until that afternoon, simply to make sure no complications arose. With that in mind, Newt did have to leave for a moment to go tend to his creatures. At the same time, Queenie convinced Credence to go with her to grab some lunch for everyone leaving Tina and Jacob alone with Percival.

Tina had left momentarily to use the restroom and it seemed Percival needed to do the same. He got up on somewhat shaky legs but waved Jacob away. Walking over to his room’s bathroom, all that should have happened was he did his business and then walked back. Instead, Jacob found himself on his feet at the sound of a half choked cry.

Rushing over, Jacob remembered what Percival had been like when he’d first seen his reflection in Newt’s bathroom mirror. It had taken ages to force Percival to finally drop his hands and even then, they had made sure to keep all mirrors covered.

This time, Percival was not on the ground cowering with hands over his eyes. He was standing, looking at the ground as his hands shook.

“Percival—”

“I’m fine,” he choked out, clearly showing that he wasn’t.

Jacob let out a soft sigh. He took a step forward and though the motion was far better controlled, Jacob still noticed the flinch.

“Percival,” he repeated. “You don’t have to pretend this isn’t hurting you.”

“I’m fine.”

Jacob couldn’t help but shake his head. “You know no one expects you to be alright. It’s not like flipping a switch and then everything’s perfect again.” He waited for Percival to respond but the man just stood there, face still staring at the ground with shaking hands.

“You know,” Jacob finally said with a soft smile, “my father had a saying about tears. He said if you didn’t let them out then they’d just build up and up inside you ‘til everything else got eroded away.”

“What does that even mean?” muttered Percival.

Jacob snorted though, not deterred by Percival’s verbal attempt of shoving him away. “Simple answer is that you need to cry. Complicated one is that if you don’t allow yourself to feel anything, you’ll destroy what makes you, you. It’s alright to feel something Percival.”

Percival shut his eyes though and rapidly shook his head. “No, no you don’t understand-you can’t understand—”

“What? Cause I’m a No-Maj? Cause I never held public office or been the equivalent of a police officer?” chuckled Jacob. “We’re both still human and we’ve both had people count on us while feeling responsible for other’s lives. And yeah, maybe if you were going straight back to work, convincing everyone you were fine could help you do your job. But you don’t have to worry about that now.”

“I’m—”

“But you’re not,” interrupted Jacob, knowing what Percival was going to try and say. “And it’s not like it’s just anyone taking your place either. It’s Porpentina Goldstein! Do you not have faith in her to do the job?”

“Of course I do!”

“Then show it,” Jacob replied. “From what I’ve heard, you really were a workaholic so I know that being the Director of whatever wasn’t just a job, it was who you were. But holding on to that is holding onto the past and you gotta let that go. Trust Tina, let her do her job, and in the meantime simply try and heal. None of us are looking for you to lead. We don’t care how many codes and regulations that you can probably spout out or how good you are at dueling. We want to get you to laugh again, to make you comfortable enough that you’re not looking over your shoulder every minute. We want to see the good but we know that the bad is going to have to come through before we get it. We know there’ll be long sleepless nights and tears and pain and fear but we’ve already signed up for it. All we want to do is help you so it’s alright to let that all show.”

Jacob finally stopped with a small huff as he really had said a lot more than intended but once he got going, he hadn’t really been able to stop. He hoped that his words had done some good, that he hadn’t just been preaching to the choir so to speak. At first it seemed liked that was exactly what had happened as Percival didn’t move or say anything.

But rather slowly, his fingers shifted. Not trembling but reaching. Jacob put his hand closer and felt Percival finally grip his hand. With his head still pointed at the ground, he shifted. Percival went from holding his hand to slowly pulling Jacob closer until he had his arms around him. Jacob could feel him gripping him tightly, almost painfully, but all he said was, “You can let it out. It’s alright.”

It was then that he finally felt the shudders, the shakes. He heard the crying and all he said in response was, “It’s alright. You’re not alone.”

When Tina came back, she hesitated, her face worried at the scene in front of her. However, Jacob managed a lopsided smile and gave a thumbs up behind Percival’s back as the man continued to sob and cling to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, quick note, the person Credence reminds Dumbledore of is his sister. I didn't want to directly state that but thought it would be cool to know.


	9. For New Surroundings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this! Technically, this is the last chapter and the next will be an epilogue so it may be a little shorter. But otherwise, I will try to get that out tomorrow or the day after. Either way, thanks again for the kudos and please enjoy :)

After Percival was released from the hospital, Queenie, Tina, and Jacob agreed to head back to New York with him to gather anything he may need. The leaving took a while as Queenie and Jacob would not be returning when Tina brought Percival back. That meant many hugs went around along with promises to come and visit on both ends. Newt then went back to his flat with Credence to properly get him moved in while the others left for New York.

Once back in America, Queenie and Jacob took their leave as well though they made it clear that they should get in contact with them if they needed help. Otherwise, more hugging went by as Tina promised Queenie she’d see her at home before she left for work again. After that, Jacob and Queenie headed off for a late dinner together as Tina took Percival back to his apartment.

Walking into the place, it became clear that the idea of getting Percival out of New York was a good one. Tina watched him carefully move around the space, his eyes lost and confusion constantly present as he walked from room to room.

Tina jolted at the first thing he purposely knocked over, the item crashing to the ground. She almost went forward to stop him but then took note of the words he whispered to himself.

“Not mine. Never mine. Wrong place for this. Gone, missing.”

She suddenly remembered that Grindelwald must have lived in Percival’s apartment while impersonating him and it seemed that the place was rather different from what Percival remembered. Things that he had never owned he pushed aside without care and items that were in the wrong place he moved back, even though he wouldn’t be staying.

Because he was concentrated on that, Tina took her time keeping an eye on him and occasionally grabbing things to put into a suitcase. When she seemed to have gathered everything Percival might need, she noted how the man had stopped to stare at an empty space on his wall in the living room. Tina had only been in his apartment one other time before then so it took her a moment to realize what was missing.

She quickly spun around, trying to see if the frame and its contents were anywhere to be found as Percival simply continued to stare.

Eventually, her eyes moved to the fire place. Something not completely burned caught her eyes and she slowly picked it up out of the ash. The bottom was burned off, leaving mostly only sky and a small corner of the ground left. It was empty except for an old man who appeared extremely bored until he caught sight of Tina. Confusion passed over his face as Tina slowly walked over to Percival.

“Here.”

Percival slowly took the photo and pulled it up to his face. The old man in the picture’s eyes lighted up and he started yelling soundless obscenities. To the picture of Percival’s father, it must have seemed like his own son had carelessly thrown the family photo away. However, the old man stopped when the first tear hit. He paused and slowly, other figures came into the picture.

There was his deceased father and brother, his estranged aunts and uncles and cousins that Percival had once told Tina he hadn’t talked to in years due to a dispute of their grandparent’s inheritance. Then his mother showed up, back when she still had her mind. Lastly, Percival himself-though twenty-five years younger-walked into the image.

Tina could see how badly he was trying to hold it in and how every tear he kept from falling just made him shake harder.

In the end, it was when he watched his mother mouth the words, “I love you,” that he finally broke. Tina didn’t say a word and simply let it happen. She waited out the rise and fall of his grief, listened to the sobs turn softer and less often. Eventually, she took the photo from him and carefully placed it between two sweaters in the suitcase before carefully asking, “Would you like to see her?”

Percival silently nodded, the crying done but no less fragile.

He didn’t speak another word as they left his apartment and it was only once they were a good ways off that he seemed to finally be able to breathe again. They went by floo powder to get to the hospital that Percival’s mother was at. The experience was a painful one all around but in this case Percival didn’t allow himself to break, at least not until they were out of the room.

The old woman seemed certain that Percival was his father and kept calling him such. She didn’t even seem to see Tina. Percival played along with it though, simply nodded and smiled and Tina assumed said what his father would have. If she hadn’t recently seen the hell that Percival had experienced, she might have not even known he was broken.

Yes, she could see him acting exactly like this if he had gone back to work. She imagined him day in and day out with his stoic face, saying what needed to be said and nothing more. She imagined him at his desk, flying through paperwork and dealing with interrogations with his usual wit and intelligence. And then he would go home, a piece of him left behind time and time again until he became nothing but a shell.

But that wasn’t what would happen. He wouldn’t have to fill a role, act like his past self. He’d be away from all that, able to heal.

When they left his mother, Tina made sure Percival didn’t feel the need to rush off. They moved away from the people and found solitude where Percival could let out his pain once more as Tina comforted him. When the tears stopped again, Tina softly asked, “You ready?”

This time he was able to speak, even if his voice was a bit rough. “Yes.”

Tina gave him a soft smile and when he offered his hand, she took it.

They walked back to the nearest fireplace connected to the network and used floo powder to reach Diagon Alley. There, they took their time in heading to Newt’s apartment and as they walked, Percival suddenly asked, “What is it?”

Tina frowned slightly and gave him a quizzical look.

“You…there’s something that you’ve been wanting to ask me. Ever since…ever since you came. What is it?”

For Tina, the words were rather shocking. Of course she had originally had one blaring question on her mind, one which had been eating away at her immediately after the events of New York. However, after she’d gotten wrapped up with helping Percival, only to have Grindelwald show up again, the question had been the farthest thing from her mind. Now, she wasn’t sure if she should ask it, afraid that she might insult Percival. Yet the man clearly wished for an answer.

“I…” she stopped herself for a moment, concentrating on the streets of London instead. She glanced at the passing shops and the clouds overhead. “I wanted to know if you were disappointed in me.”

“For what?” asked Percival, his voice soft and betraying no specific emotion.

“For what happened with Credence’s mother.”

Tina waited for an answer but when she didn’t get one, she finally chanced a glance at his face. The small smile that rested there shocked her.

“No. I was proud of you,” he admitted softly.

“Proud? I got myself demoted you know.”

“I know,” Percival assured her, “but you stuck to what you believed. You tried your best in a no win situation. You’re a better person than I could ever be.”

Tina automatically used her free hand to squeeze his arm, the movement meant to be a comfort. Of course, his slight flinch reminded her otherwise and as she silently berated herself, she quickly added, “Don’t think like that. You’re one of the greatest wizards I’ve ever known. The fact that you’re still alive, that you’re putting one foot in front of the other speaks volumes of the strength that you have.”

“I don’t feel very strong.”

“We’ll help you. Newt will help you,” Tina replied, her voice sure and strong and in a way, helping to pull Percival along.

As they neared the final stretch to Newt’s apartment, Percival softly added, “I truly am proud of you Tina. I couldn’t think of a better person to fill my place as Director.”

Tina shot him a kind smile and replied, “Thank you.”

He simply nodded in return as they came to the building. They walked and went up the stairs to Newt’s floor where Tina knocked on the door. By England’s time, it was about three in the morning but Newt had assured her that they needn’t wait before coming back over. That was made evident at the speed that Newt opened the door, a large smile on his face as he moved aside and quickly ushered them in.

“So obviously you know my apartment’s setup but I did add a room to be your bedroom just so it wouldn’t be too cramped. Pretty sparse right now but you can certainly add anything you want. Take your time getting settled and if you want Tina, you can join us for breakfast. Credence and I are going to make it in about…oh…two hours.”

“Have you slept at all?” chuckled Tina.

“Nope,” Newt said happily. “But give me another five hours and I’ll probably pass out on the nearest available service. Anyways, take your time. I’ll be in the kitchen.”

With that, Newt, had left again as Tina laughed. She shook her head before turning to Percival and said, “I can help if you want or…”

“No I…don’t mind it,” Percival assured her.

With that, they both slowly set up the room so that it looked like an actual living space rather than being as plain as Percival’s hospital room. For a moment, Tina left and when she came back, it was with a frame borrowed from Newt. It wasn’t the perfect fit but it worked well enough to put the family photo in.

Once all clothes were folded or hung and any small personal objects had been placed here and there, the suitcase was finally empty and they were done. It hadn’t taken to long yet when they walked back into the living room, the space had drastically changed. Tina raised an eyebrow as she looked down at the ten custard coloured, spherical balls of fur that were dashing around.

Her eyesight was quickly drawn to the bright and unfamiliar laugh though. She realized with a jolt that it came from Credence as five of the fur balls with eyes jumped into his lap, one even going so far as to open its mouth so that an extremely long tongue slithered its way up to Credence’s cheek to lick him.

“What in god’s name are these Newt?” asked Tina with a laugh.

“Oh, right, sorry,” he quickly said with a bashful look as he stood up from his spot on the floor. “They’re a poffle.”

Tina snorted. “A what?”

“Well that’s what a group is called. An individual one is called a puffskein. I usually try to get these little guys out a few times since they like to play so much. I just haven’t had time with…well you know,” Newt responded.

As Newt talked, Percival was staring down at his feet where a puffskein had stopped.

“Don’t worry,” Newt quickly added. “They don’t bite.”

Percival just nodded, still staring at the creature. Admittedly, they were rather amusing to look at and the scene in front of him made him wonder if that was what the following days and weeks would be like. However, that was only what part of his mind was focused on. The rest was filled with a multitude of things. Some were just passing thoughts of Grindelwald that he couldn’t completely fight off though he did clamp down to make sure he at least didn’t physically react. Many of the thoughts were of fear as well. He feared Tina leaving, feared finally going to bed and of what he might dream. Another, smaller voice, continually kept telling him that it was all a waste of time. He wouldn’t get better. He was a waste of space. Wasting Newt’s time and everyone else’s.

He should just die.

But before he could truly let that thought take hold, Newt’s voice broke through his mind as he said, “Since you’re done with setting up the room, let’s just do breakfast now. Just give me a moment in putting the poffle back in the case.”

“I’ll help,” Tina said as they all started to grab the creatures.

Percival refocused on the one at his feet that hadn’t moved except now its extraordinarily long tongue was hanging out of its mouth and wrapped around its body. Very slowly, Percival bent down and picked up the small creature, flinching as the tongue whipped around the body and back into its mouth. The creature looked at Percival with wide, open eyes and very carefully, Percival scratched it with one of his fingers.

It admitted a low purring sound which almost made Percival drop it as Newt delicately picked the creature from his hands.

“Don’t worry, that just means it’s happy,” Newt assured him with a smile before quickly disappearing down the stairs of his workshop.

Once back up again, they quickly went about setting the table for a quick breakfast despite it being dark outside and only just past four in the morning. Nevertheless, that didn’t seem to deter Newt as he got the breakfast together rather quickly. Percival sat down with everyone else but was rather surprised when Newt suddenly handed him something.

It took a moment for Percival to realize it was the scarf he had held onto so dearly before. He’d completely forgotten about the black and yellow thing though now that it was in his hands again, he couldn’t help but rub his fingers against it, the movement familiar and calming.

“You can have it.”

“What?” asked Percival, somewhat put off by the sudden words.

“Think of it as a gift,” Newt replied with a smile.

“I-I couldn’t.”

“You don’t-please. I want you to have it,” Newt said, quickly changing tactic midway. He had almost said Percival didn’t have a choice but had thankfully rethought his wording before finishing the sentence. The last thing he needed to do was tell a person who had been completely without control for over half a year that he didn’t have a choice.

Newt quickly added a large, encouraging smile as well. “Please,” he repeated.

For Percival, he didn’t feel like he should accept it but he didn’t want to argue either. That and again, the comfort that it was already bringing him, of having it in his hands and having something to fiddle with, was helping. He simply chose to silently nod and carefully put it around his neck as Newt continued to smile at him.

Everyone then began to eat, Newt and Tina mainly talking. Tina commented on what she had to do so far with the job while Newt talked about what he had left to do with his book. Credence stayed as silent as Percival but whereas he at least seemed fully interested in their conversation, Percival mostly just focused on fiddling with the scarf. He only really zoned back in when he heard Tina say his name.

“What?”

“You really should eat something,” she repeated as she gave an encouraging nod towards the food set in front of him. Glancing around, he noted that everyone had already finished and wondered how much time had passed. He quickly took two bites and then one more for good measure. However, that was all his stomach could really handle. He still wasn’t used to eating and was fairly sure he’d have to be reminded for a while to do so. But it was a start and hopefully he’d eventually be able to stomach an entire meal.

However, that thought quickly left his mind as he noted Tina’s next words.

“You’re leaving now?” he asked, trying to keep the edge of panic out of his tone.

“There’s a great deal of work that needs to be done. I sadly don’t have time to socialize for to long,” Tina replied with an apologetic smile. “I’ll make sure to write though and the next time I’m able to, I’ll visit. I’ll even make sure Queenie and Jacob join me.”

Both Newt and Credence expressed their longing for when that would happen and also talked about how they could perhaps take a visit to New York at some point when Jacob’s bakery was up and running too. Percival simply nodded in understanding even though the panic was rising inside him.

Once Tina was gone, it would cement his new life. He really was no longer the Director of Magical Security. He wasn’t a part of MACUSA. He’d be in a completely different country. He’d left everything he ever knew behind. He was alone and drowning and—

“I’ll be fine,” he said, assuring Tina as she asked him one last time if he’d be alright. He then forced himself to smile and hugged Tina simply so he wouldn’t have to hold it to long.

And with that, she was gone. Percival glanced behind him at Newt and Credence and though he tried to keep an impassive face, something must have shown. Newt simply gave him another encouraging smile and said, “I can properly show you my workshop if you’d like.”

Percival simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He could somewhat remember Newt’s space with his animals and knew he had been there at least once before. However, like much of his time between first waking up and then being put back to sleep again, the pain had warped most of his senses and much of that memory was fuzzy at best.

Unlike other memories that stood out painfully in his mind. His own face laughing at him as he was struck with the unforgivable curse. Seraphina (and yes, he could think of her name now though in a way he wish he couldn’t) looking down at him in disgust. The same blackness that had wrapped around him when he was alone and the blank wall that he’d stared at if Grindelwald was around and needed light. His lungs crushing in on themselves until he couldn’t breathe—

“I have special habitats for all the creatures,” Newt was saying, his voice breaking through Percival’s thoughts. He was listing off the names of the creatures in the first habitat as they went through it and Percival finally focused on his surroundings.

“This is incredibly impressive,” Percival murmured, breaking through Newt’s words.

“Oh uh…thank you,” Newt murmured as he blushed and then tried to find his train of thought again. “I just wanted to make sure each and every one was comfortable so…yeah uh…anyways.”

And then Newt was off again, trailing off all sorts of names, many of which Percival had never heard of. It seemed that Credence had already been given such a tour as the young man wondered off and Newt didn’t seem to have a problem with it. Newt instead focused on Percival, showing him around and sometimes holding out the creatures for Percival to hold. Not all of them he took but the few that he did seemed to make Newt all the happier.

Once done, Percival murmured, “And you’re writing a book about them?”

“Yes! Contracted by the Ministry of Magic,” Newt replied, again sounding more bashful if anything. “It’s nearly finished but I already have ideas for a second edition. Besides, there are just so many creatures out there which need to be cataloged and understood before fear can take hold.”

“Do you travel a lot?” asked Percival.

“Yes. I won’t for the next few weeks though as I do need to make sure my book is finished. But if I do find myself in need of travel, you and Credence are both welcomed to come with me. Or stay at my flat. It’s completely up to you,” Newt assured him. “And I’ve already shown Credence how to feed most of the animals so if I’m not here you don’t have to worry about doing it yourself.”

“But could I?”

Newt seemed surprised by the question and asked, “Do you like animals?”

“No.” Before Newt could come up with a coherent response to that, Percival added, “I don’t know what I like anymore.”

And in a way that made since. So many things scared Percival or reminded him of Grindelwald or Seraphina. He was afraid to even use magic, hadn’t even asked after his wand, both terrified of it and disgusted with himself for using it on Seraphina like he had. And before he had his work to keep him busy but now he had…what? Percival truly didn’t know who he was anymore. But perhaps he could find out.

“Well, maybe you’ll find out you quite like the creatures,” Newt replied with a smile. “I’ll show you more on them later. No need to rush all this after all. And perhaps we should head off to bed. You haven’t really had a proper night’s rest in a while, neither have I or Credence, so perhaps we should do that instead.”

Percival nodded in agreement though the idea made his heart beat with fear. Once they were all out of the case again, Newt added, “Credence is just down the hall and I’ll be sleeping with my creatures if you need me.”

“Thank you,” murmured Percival before telling each other good night. He then retired to his room and changed into more comfortable clothes.

As he lay down, a part of him didn’t even want to fall asleep yet the moment his head hit the pillow, his eyes were shut and he was becoming lost in a dream.

When Percival next woke, he had his face buried in his pillow so that his screams were muffled and soft. Light was streaming in through the window but that really didn’t give him any idea as to what time it might be. His brow was covered in sweat and his heart beating hard enough to burst from his chest. It took him a moment to understand where he was as he sat up, the contents of his stomach almost emptying onto the floor. He was trembling hard and seeing things in the shadows so he quickly left his room, needing a change of scenery as the dream was still present in his mind.

Walking into the living room, he was surprised that he wasn’t alone.

The curtains were drawn so that it was still dark except for a candle that burned on the table. Credence was sitting on the couch, legs crossed and a book in his lap. He looked up and Percival could tell that Credence was probably taking in all the small details, the sweat and leftover tears. However, he didn’t comment on any of that and simply scooted over, offering up the other side of the couch.

Percival slowly walked over and sat down. Credence seemed content with not speaking but Percival needed sound. He needed noise so that the voices and screams in his head would be hushed.

“Did you even try to go to bed?” Percival asked hesitantly.

“Not really,” Credence admitted, finally looking back up from his book. He looked over Percival for a second and without any more words exchanged, seemed to understand Percival’s need. He simply gave a slight nod and continued with, “Newt gave it to me. Said it was from his school days and bored the hell out of him. I can’t possibly understand why though.”

“What is it?” asked Percival.

“ _A History of Magic_. He figured it might be a useful idea if I familiarize myself with it.”

Percival nodded in agreement.

Then without even having to ask, Credence started going into detail onto what chapter he was on and what he was reading at the moment. Percival occasionally added things, differences that he learned from his textbooks in America or simply subjects that he knew more of but that particular textbook glossed over. For the most part though, he simply listened to Credence’s voice, allowing it and the words to calm him and help ease his breathing.

After speaking for quite a while on the book, Percival finally felt grounded in reality again. However, that sense made him interrupt Credence and his long monologue as there was something he had to say.

“I’m sorry. For all the pain I’ve caused you,” Percival murmured, turning his eyes back to his feet rather than looking at Credence.

His words led to a silence that spread across the room until all that could be heard was the faint bustle of the city outside.

“It wasn’t you,” Credence finally replied. “But I know what it feels like to blame yourself for other’s actions. To feel responsible. To feel like a catalyst to all the bad in the world.” He turned silent again, eyes focused on his own feet as well before glancing back over to Percival. “I don’t hold you responsible for Grindelwald’s actions but for the part of you that feels that way, I forgive you.”

Percival hadn’t expected that response. He’d expected anger and tears and accusations. He thought that if anyone in the world would confirm what an awful person he was, it would be Credence. And yet the young man had gone and shocked him with his words instead. He wanted to just accept it, to be thankful for it. But he couldn’t help to reply, “I don’t think I can accept your forgiveness.”

He closed his eyes, waiting then for some type of blow up, for the confirmation of his worthlessness. Instead, Credence simply replied, “Then I hope one day you will.” And then he continued on talking about his readings and even mentioned some information that Newt had told him about magical creatures and the like.

For Percival, it was like Credence had said, “It’s alright, you’re going to be ok,” and his continued speech and amazed tone at what he was learning simply wrapped around Percival like a blanket.

For Credence, his own words cemented his stance and built the ground of his new person. He had tried being angry and violent and destructive. He had succumbed to pain and fear and hatred. Not only did he no longer want to be that but he knew he no longer had to be that either.

Credence knew that he still had his own healing to do, that just because of what he’d said didn’t mean he still didn’t feel slight fear at Percival’s face nor could he not completely break the connection it had to Grindelwald just like that. But his words were a start and perhaps in helping Percival he would also learn to help himself.

They continued to talk for several hours as the day went on outside. They both fell asleep without even realizing it which ended up being how Newt found them, Credence curled up in one corner and Percival with his head resting on the other armrest.

Newt simply smiled at the image and went about making himself a cup of tea as quietly as possible. He then cleaned up the candle wax that had spilled onto the table before heading back to his creatures to take care of.

Honestly, Newt had been a bit afraid, taking in both Credence and Percival. He knew how to care for animals but people were a whole ‘nother matter. Yet having somehow succeeded in making Credence laugh and getting Percival to smile had helped renew Newt’s confidence. He honestly had no idea what the next few days or weeks would be like. He had always been more comfortable living on his own with his animals. Yet he really was looking forward to sharing that love with Percival and Credence while also teaching Credence magic. That, coupled with being reunited with Jacob and knowing that their friendship would continue, along with Tina and Queenie, really made Newt feel like he had a family again.

After the falling out with his brother, it had been a long time since Newt had felt like he was part of a family. For a short time, he had figured he didn’t even need it. Yet now, just upon realizing he did, he found himself with his own unique family that was all his own.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who read this again! I had a blast writing it. Hope you enjoyed and you liked this final chapter :)

Percival hadn’t exactly been given a definite time as to when he would leave Newt and Credence’s company. Yet when a month passed, no one said anything and Percival continued to stay on, in a way becoming somewhat of an assistant to Newt, much like Credence, and using the animals to keep his mind busy.

Near the beginning, Percival had foolishly hoped a certain amount of time would pass and he would be fine. Yet it was that want to return to what had once been normal that made those first few weeks the hardest. Once he created a pattern for himself and finally accepted his situation, he truly began to heal.

It started slow with nightmares rampant and his skin constantly crawling. Being able to eat without consciously thinking about it was incredibly hard as well. Even once months had passed, he still wasn’t completely back up to the weight and muscle mass he had once been and he still occasionally sat at the table without remembering to take a single bite.

Sometimes the biggest enemy was his own mind and the thoughts and ideas that would pop up. But Credence and Newt always made sure that he wasn’t alone for long. If he wasn’t busy with the animals then their constant talking to him and engaging him in conversations helped as well.

Not sleeping alone was a small mercy too. Percival rarely did use his own bed, usually falling asleep either with the animals or with Credence and/or Newt on the couch.

There were smaller things that Newt did to help Percival as well. Newt was the one holding onto Percival’s wand as the man had initially refused to take it back, still to afraid of it and disgusted with what he had done with it. Newt simply kept it safely put away in preparation for the day that Percival would finally be able to hold it again. Newt also used as little of his own magic around Percival and did smaller things, like removing all mirrors and placing notes of constant reminders for Percival to sleep or eat or shower whenever the man was alone.

Slowly though, that which terrified and frightened Percival was slowly introduced, step by step, building over weeks and weeks. It was done to gradually break his fears, to work through the trauma. The same was done with touch. They started small and were always done so that Percival could fully see the initiation of contact.

And then there was helping Percival release his emotions. He still had trouble with doing that automatically and often had to make a conscious effort to break down his barriers when around Newt or Credence.

But again, they were working on it, just like everything else.

Newt eventually published his book and it was met with rave reviews. A little get together came about thanks to it and not long after they celebrated the opening of Jacob’s bakery as well. MACUSA was getting put back together by the right people. Credence could use magic and was learning to do so as well.

So many things were happening, so much good. At first, it made Percival sink deeper into despair, sure that he was the only one not moving forward. But over a series of days, weeks, and months, he gradually began to learn how to forgive himself.

During his time with Newt, he also became open to a whole new side of the Wizarding World which helped to keep him busy. Part of it was because they were in Europe, but another larger part was Newt’s profession as Percival met with many other magiczoologists and people of the Wizarding World that he never would have originally made contact with. Also thanks to Newt, he even got to see more of that world as he went on several of Newt’s expeditions when Newt needed more than one pair of hands to help. That was how Percival had eventually been introduced to Temmy, the little runt of a dragon that was about the size of a small cat or a large rat.

According to Newt, she was supposed to be about twenty times her size, yet she was full grown and wouldn’t gain another inch. He had chosen to take her home then as her size had made it incredibly hard for her to hunt and her underdeveloped wings meant she couldn’t fly, at least not very high or very far. It was honestly amazing that she had survived as long as she had.

At first, Percival had scowled and told Newt that keeping his niffler and poffle were one thing but a dragon was a whole ‘nother matter, runt or not. In a way, the fact that Percival had learned to scowl again, to make a face or scrunch up his nose in disgust, was a good thing. He had slowly begun to learn the best ways to tease Newt or make a joke to Credence. He didn’t do such things often but it was a start, focusing on other emotions other than pain and despair.

Temmy helped him even more though. Despite Percival’s initial distrust of the creature and his adamant stance that Newt should have left the thing in the wild, like many of the other creatures Percival did find himself taking care of the beast rather often.

Back in her homeland, she had been called Parvamtem by a No-Maj farmer, a blend word meaning “small death”. For starters, she wasn’t very deadly despite Percival’s distrust and for another thing, it was a mouthful, so Percival had coined Temmy out of it seeing as when they first got her, he was the one forced to deal with her the most.

Miraculously, despite his initial feelings towards her, she took quite a liking to him. At first that only made Percival more annoyed but rather slowly, he found himself opening up to the little dragon faster than he had with Newt or Credence or even Tina.

With Temmy, he didn’t get that feeling that he had to protect her from himself, that he had to force himself to appear calm and fine. It also helped that whenever she pawed at him or thought it would be fun to climb onto his shoulder, her touch couldn’t be mistaken as human. He didn’t feel panic when she unexpectedly jumped into his lap and never got a flash of Grindelwald and his twisted smile.

He vaguely remembered hearing something about using animals for therapeutic purposes, though usually those were dogs and not dragons. Yet over the passing weeks with Temmy, it seemed that she was doing just that. When he couldn’t help but cry or just wanted to hide away, at least Temmy could be there when he wasn’t brave enough to go to Newt or Credence. And being with the little dragon was different from being alone. She became something for him to confide in even if she didn’t fully understand him.

Soon, she was almost never in the case, choosing to perch on Percival’s shoulder instead or curl up beside him while he slept. Temmy became the crutch that Percival had needed so desperately, the last little push to help him move forward. He stopped trying to convince her that she should stay in the case and soon just kept her with him at all times.

With this passing time and the fact that he very much lived in London now, Percival had gone to Diagon Alley countless times. However, after over a year had passed and nearly the end of his second one with Newt would come and go, Percival found himself taking a very different kind of trip to the famous street.

The trip was mainly for Credence as Newt was fulfilling a promise he had made some time ago. However, for Percival it was a test, to see how well he did and if anything really had changed.

They walked down the street, Newt talking adamantly to Credence as Percival followed behind. He wore all dark clothing except for the bright yellow that stood out from Newt’s scarf that Percival almost always kept with him. Underneath that scarf, Temmy hid, lying against his neck as her tongue occasionally flicked out and tickled his skin.

They walked through their fellow witches and wizards before finally coming to the store that they were destined for. Percival walked into Ollivanders Wand Shop and froze with a sharp intake of breath. However, he slowly realized that the act was more from an automatic reaction than one that was actually triggered by his surroundings. Slowly, he let out his breath and found he could breath. In…then out again. Yes, he was alright. He could breath.

He refocused on his surroundings and started to examine the area, the fear slipping away as curiosity fell upon him instead. He had heard of the famous wand shop and family that had been making wands for UK wizards for generations. His head slowly turned before he froze, seeing two bright, pale blue eyes shining in the darkness.

His mind immediately slipped to Grindelwald but before that idea could take hold, the figure moved out of the darkness. Percival was shocked to see the timeless, almost luminescent orbs belonged to a child, no more than ten.

“Hello,” said Newt with a smile. “You must be Ollivander’s son.”

The child nodded. “I’m Garrick. Father said you were bringing someone to get a wand?” questioned the boy.

Newt nodded and gestured towards Credence.

The boy looked at him curiously and then gave a little nod. “A bit old to be getting a wand, but no not to old. Certainly not to old,” the boy said in a manner that sounded nothing like any ten year old Percival had heard.

The boy turned around and began to go down the stacks and stacks of shelves filled to the ceiling with wands while Percival gave Newt a quizzical look. Newt just shrugged. Their heads turned back to the boy as he made a triumphant sound and then rushed back to where they were standing. He held out a box towards Credence who hesitantly took it and opened it.

As Newt leaned over, he said, “We thank you for your help Garrick but that isn’t the wand I had commissioned.”

“Of course it isn’t,” the boy responded. He let out a sigh that sounded more like a parent getting ready to talk about an unruly child than anything else. “Father just doesn’t understand that you can’t go making a wand any way you like and stick whatever the user wants into the core. There won’t be a true connection between the wand and wielder. Thus, the wizard cannot control the making of the wand. The wand must choose the wizard.”

Percival cocked an eyebrow at that. It was an interesting but foreign concept to him and clearly to Newt as well.

The boy gestured at the box happily. “That’s a willow wand, nine inches, surprisingly swishy with a phoenix core. Give it a whirl.”

Credence looked over to Newt but he simply shrugged, figuring no real harm could be done. Percival watched with interest as Credence took hold of the wand and held it up. Temmy seemed to sense it first as she tensed up against Percival’s skin before he saw it. A swirl of wind occurred in the shop, centering around Credence as a bright light shown from him and the wand before slowly dimming again.

Percival couldn’t help how his mouth slightly fell open. He had never seen nor heard of a person connecting with their wand so powerfully nor so physically. Credence seemed hesitant, unsure if he’d done anything right or what the amazed looks on Percival’s and Newt’s faces meant.

The boy, Garrick, didn’t seem so shocked though. He simply allowed himself a small smile and said, “I knew you were its owner.”

“That was amazing!” Newt finally let out, looking at the boy in wonder.

“And to think, father tried to sell it. Thankfully I stopped him. I knew the others weren’t right.”

Newt shook his head again in true amazement. Of course, the entire thing could have been an isolated incident or been somewhat caused by Credence’s Obscurial. Yet Newt was sure that it was neither of those things. He started to ask how much but the boy shook his head.

“Think of it as a gift. I’ve not only proven my theory but also sold my first wand,” Garrick replied.

“You made this?” asked Percival in wonder as he took a step closer. He looked at the wand that was still in Credence’s hand. Though the style was very different from American wands, the craftsmanship was obvious. The feeling of completeness coupled with the power and its form were so perfectly put together and seemed to flow with Credence’s energy. It was remarkable.

“Yes, father thinks I’m trying to take over the shop before I even get to Hogwarts,” the boy said with a chuckle. “Don’t worry, I’ll have everything smoothed over with him. Thank you for coming today.”

“Thank you,” Newt said earnestly and shook the boy’s outstretched hand.

When they left, Percival didn’t say anything at first, letting Credence take his time in marveling that he had the seemingly impossible, a wand of his own. Newt was just as pleased and couldn’t stop gushing over Credence as Percival followed behind them much like before. However, he felt like he was ready to take the next big step as he finally spoke up once Newt’s speech slowed down.

“I think I’m ready to take my own wand back.”

Newt’s answering smile only added to Percival’s resolve. He was moving forward.


End file.
